PRWA: RangerMania 2 – Win or Go Home
by psav2005
Summary: RangerMania 2, its the biggest and most important night in PRWA history. After tonight the PRWA will either be without is owner or without the creator of the Power Rangers. NEW Chapter 15: Mr. Savitt vs Zordon and Chapter 16: wrap up
1. Syd vs Z, DDT Showdown Match

**PRWA RangerMania 2 – Win or Go Home Chapter 1: Syd vs. Z, DDT Showdown Match**

**_A/N: Alright everything its here, RangerMania 2, the final story in my seven story PRWA series. The biggest event in PRWA history is here, everything in the other six stories have been leading up to this moment and this event. RangerMania 2 is going to kick off with some action between the ladies of Space Patrol Delta, as Syd and Z battle in the first ever DDT Showdown Match. In a DDT Showdown Match the only way to win is by pin fall, after hitting your opponent with some form of a DDT. Luckily for Syd and Z each of their finisher is a version of a DDT, some hitting your finisher first could be the key to this match. So which SPD female's DDT will be enough to get the win in RangerMania 2's opening contest?_**

**_Summary: RangerMania 2, it's the biggest and most important night in PRWA history. After tonight the PRWA will either be without is owner or without the creator of the Power Rangers. PRWA presents RangerMania 2 – Win or Go Home, live from Paul Brown Stadium in Cincinnati, Ohio on Sunday July 22, 2007, and only on pay-per-view._**

**_Disclaimer: I only own the PRWA and its owner Phil Savitt, who is me._**

_Video Preview_

_July 22, 2007. No matter what happens on this night, July 22, 2007 will go down in the history books as the biggest and most important night in PRWA history. Because on this night, in the Queen City, Cincinnati, Ohio, in the shadows of PRWA headquarters just a few blocks away, the entire landscape of the PRWA will be changed forever. For on this night, one of the biggest names in the PRWA will be forced to leave the PRWA forever. Zordon, he is the creator of the Power Rangers, without him there would be no PR in the PRWA. Mr. Phil Savitt, owner, creator, founder of the PRWA, without him there would be no PRWA. Tonight, the owner of the PRWA returns to his hometown to battle the creator of the Power Rangers, the winner will have all the power in the PRWA, and the loser will be gone FOREVER. In the end its real simple, you either win or go home. PRWA presents RangerMania 2 – Win or Go Home, live from Paul Brown Stadium in Cincinnati, Ohio._

As soon as the video ended the cameras showed a live shot of Paul Brown Stadium, on the banks of the Ohio River in Cincinnati, Ohio, the sold out crowd, easily the biggest crowd to ever attend a PRWA event, going nuts as the pyro started going off, not only at the giant stage but also around the top of the stadium, with fireworks being shot from the river going off as well.

Once all the pyro went off "That Girl" by Frankie J started playing as it was time for our first contest of the night.

"Ladies and gentlemen this is your PRWA RangerMania 2 opening contest, and it is a DDT Showdown Match, the only way to win is by pin fall, after hitting your opponent with some type of DDT. Introducuing first, from Newtech City, the Pink SPD B Squad Ranger, SYDNEY "SYD" DREW," announced Mr. Kennedy as Syd made her way down the long entrance ramp towards the ring. Being in a football stadium allowed for fireworks to be shot from the top of the stadium, so along with regular pyro for those who had it, everyone when they came to the ring would have fireworks shoot off from the top of the stadium in a color of their choosing. As Syd made her way to the ring pink fireworks went off around the top of the stadium. Once Syd entered the ring she awaited her B Squad teammate.

"Here Comes the Boom" by Nelly then started to playing.

"And introducing her opponent, representing the Hot Yellows, from Newtech City, the Yellow SPD B Squad Ranger, ELIZABETH "Z" DELGADO," announced Mr. Kennedy as Z made her way to the ring, yellow fireworks shooting off from the top of the stadium. About halfway down the ramp Z stopped and held her hands up, forming a Z with her fingers. As she did this fire went off back on the stage.

Once Z entered the ring the two female members of SPD's B Squad were face to face. This match-up was really and contrast of styles. Z was the bigger stronger of the two, using more powerful moves, while Syd was the smaller, quicker of the two, using more faster, quick moves, along with some high risks stuff. When comparing them to current female pro wrestlers, Z was like Beth Phoenix while Syd was like Mickie James. None of that would really matter though if you couldn't hit your opponent with some version of a DDT. Once the referee went over the rules of the match he called for the bell.

_Bell Rings_

Once the bell rung Z showed off her power by delivering a strong shove to Syd, in which Syd ended up landing on her butt and Z just laughed at her. Once Syd got back to her feet Z tried for a clothesline but Syd showed her quickness, sliding under Z's legs to avoid the clothesline and then delivering a neckbreaker to Z. Syd then bounced off the ropes and delivered a turning jumping double leg drop to the chest of Z. Syd then lifted Z up and it looked like she was going for a DDT attempt but Z was able to block the attempt and deliver a back body drop to Syd. Z then lifted Syd up and whipped her into the ropes. Z then ducked down, looking for another back body drop, but Syd was able to stop her in time and kick Z right in the face sending her straight up again. Syd then bounced off the ropes, but the kick backfired as that only pissed Z off as she delivered a massive clothesline to Syd when she bounced back. Z then lifted Syd up and delivered a double armed DDT. Z covered Syd but Syd kicked out at two. Z then lifted Syd up and whipped her into the ropes. Z then bounced off the ropes herself and delivered a knee to the midsection of Syd, sucking all the air out of the blond. Z then grabbed Syd by that blond hair and placed her in a seated position. Z was now facing Syd's back as she bounced off the ropes and delivered a knee to the back of Syd's head. Z then jumped over Syd, bounced off the ropes again and this time delivered a dropkick to the seated Syd. Z then lifted Syd up and tried for DDT, but Syd was able to reverse the attempt, as she was able to lift Z onto her shoulders and deliver a Death Valley driver to Z. The crowd was amazed by the amazing show of strength Syd showed off, especially because leading up to the match all Z did was talk smack about Syd's lack of physical strength. Syd then stunned everyone again when she lifted Z up military press style and just dropped her to the mat. Even with these back to back feats of strength Z was not staying down. Syd then locked in the unique octopus submission hold. While Syd could not get a victory using this hold, the hold worked to perfection, just like a sleeper hold, weakening the larger opponent. Z was on both feet when Syd locked the hold in, that soon turned into down on one knee, then to down on both knees. Syd could have continued but she had Z right where she wanted her. Syd released the hold, grabbed hold of Z's head and delivered her jumping implant DDT finisher, the SydneyT. Syd then covered Z but Z was too close to the ropes as she got her foot on them right before the ref could count three.

Syd some a little frustration after uncovering Z, and that might have cost her as she drug Z away from the ropes and covered her again, this time Z kicking out at two. Had Syd not been frustrated and moved faster she might have been able to get a three count on the second pin attempt. Syd then lifted Z up and tried for the SydneyT again, but this time Z was able to throw Syd off of her before Syd could hit the move. As soon as Syd hit the mat Z struck, delivering a knee to the face of Syd. Z then bounced off the ropes and delivered a leg drop to Syd. Z then locked in a body scissors on Syd. As the referee would check on Syd Z was close enough to the ropes that she could grab them for extra leverage, and she would release them before the ref saw it. Z then broke the hold, lifted Syd into her arms and delivered a backbreaker, driving Syd's back into her leg. Z then took her left hand, placed it on Syd's chin, and pushed Syd's chin back, stretching her out even more. Z then stopped this for a second, brought her hands together and delivered a double axe handle to the midsection of Syd, sucking the air out of her again. Z then went back to stretching Syd even further that is until Syd actually bit Z's hand. Z then pushed Syd away after the blond bit her and checked on her hand. Her hand was fine, and now Z was pissed off again. As soon as Syd was back to her feet Z leveled her with an amazing 540 kick. This surprised the crowd much as Z wasn't known for kicks like that; Syd did stuff like that more. Each girl was surprising the crowd and the other with moves they usually didn't do. Z then lifted Syd up and delivered back to back neckbreaker variations, the first being an inverted facelock neckbreaker, followed by spinning neckbreaker. Z then lifted Syd up and delivered a side slam backbreaker to her. Z then did another thing she is not known for, that is going to the top rope as she delivered a diving double foot stomp. Z was in full crowd of the match as she made a Z with her hands, signally it was time to end things as the crowd booed. Z then lifted Syd up and tried for her finisher, but Syd was able to reverse the attempt, lifting Z up and delivering an over the shoulder belly to back piledriver to Z. Syd was getting fired up, as was the crowd, as Syd took Z to the mat with back to back arm drag takedowns, followed by back to back clotheslines. Syd then started to lift Z up when Z poked her into the eyes. Z then bounced off the ropes, looking for a cross body, for Syd caught her and delivered a fallaway slam, another move Syd isn't known for, to Z. Syd then surprised everyone again when she whipped Z into the ropes, caught her and delivered a spinebuster. Syd was fired up and was ready to end this. Syd lifted Z up and went for the Sydney T, but while in mid air Z was able to grab hold of Syd and lock her in what kinda looked like a bearhug. Z then was able to grab hold of Syd's head, bring her feet back down to the mat and delivered her swinging snap DDT finisher, the ZDT. Z then covered Syd for the one two three.

"The winner of this contest, Z," announced Mr. Kennedy as the referee raised Z's arm in victory as the crowd booed. Z then went over to Syd, bent down and got right in her face, saying something before slapping Syd across the face. Z then left the ring, a smile of her face as she headed up the ramp.

_Backstage_

"Jason Sklar here and with me right now is the tag team of Bulk and Skull. Bulk, Skull tonight you team up in a contest almost 15 years in the making when you two face your bitter rivals in Ernie and Lt. Stone."

Bulk then starts clapping after Jason is finished talking.

"Ladies and gentlemen, round of applause, we have miracle. Jason Sklar actually says something right when it comes to me and Skull. That's right skinny tonight me and my main man Skull and gonna put Ernie and Stone through all the pain and torture they have put us through. There isn't going to be any desserts or smoothies in the face, there isn't gonna be any training or any other shit that Stone put his through. Tonight is about one thing, a beat down 15 years in the making," Bulk said.

"That's right Bulkie, a beat down, you tell them," Skull said.

"Shut up Skull, time to prepare for the beating," Bulk said.

_Ringside_

As we return ringside "Winter Wonderland" is playing.

"Ladies and gentlemen please allow me to introduce the special guest referee for this next contest," UDONNA," announces Mr. Kennedy as the mother of snow makes her way to the ring in a referee's shirt.

Once Udonna is in the ring "Across the Nation" by The Union Underground starts playing as a motorcycle can be heard.

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall, introducing first, from Briarwood, California, the Red Mystic Force Ranger, NICK RUSSELL," announced Mr. Kennedy as Nick rode his bike to the ring, red fireworks going off at the top of the stadium. Absent though from Nick's side was Maddie, as GRE leader Tommy told all his GRE members not to accompany someone to ring if they hadn't had their match yet, not wanting an injury to occur before any of the title matches.

Once Nick was off his bike and in the ring "Magic Man" by Heart started to play.

"And introducing his opponent, from Briarwood, California, "THE WOLF WARRIOR" LEANBOW," announced Mr. Kennedy as Nick's father walked to the ring with a purpose as the red and dark blue fireworks went off at top the stadium.

Once Leanbow was in the ring father and son were right in each others face, ready to get on the first of four father vs. son matches on the RangerMania 2 card. Once Udonna went over the rules she called for the bell.

**_A/N: Alright that was the first chapter of RangerMania 2, I hope you enjoyed it. Chapter 2 will feature Nick vs. Leanbow, an interview with The Master, Imperious, and Morticon, and the intros for Bulk and Skull vs. Ernie and Lt. Stone. Again I hope everyone enjoyed chapter 1 of RangerMania 2._**


	2. Nick vs Leanbow, Referee Udonna

**PRWA RangerMania 2 – Win or Go Home Chapter 2: Nick vs. Leanbow, Referee Udonna**

**_A/N: Alright its time for chapter 2 of RangerMania 2 as Nick and Leanbow go one on one with Nick's mother/Leanbow's wife, Udonna, as the special guest referee. Now even though the RangerMania 2 tagline is Win or Go Home, it easily could have been Father vs. Son, or Sons hate Fathers, as this is the first of four father vs. son matches, and thee first of two that will feature a significant other as the referee. Will it be the fathers or sons who gain the upper hand first in our family affair matches, and what role will Udonna play in all this?_**

**_Summary: RangerMania 2, it's the biggest and most important night in PRWA history. After tonight the PRWA will either be without is owner or without the creator of the Power Rangers. PRWA presents RangerMania 2 – Win or Go Home, live from Paul Brown Stadium in Cincinnati, Ohio on Sunday July 22, 2007, and only on pay-per-view._**

**_Disclaimer: I only own the PRWA and its owner Phil Savitt, who is me._**

_Bell Rings_

Once the bell rung Nick went to slap his father in the face but Leanbow was too fast for his son as he slapped Nick across the face and then speared him to the mat. Leanbow then mounted Nick and delivered a series of closed fist punches to Nick. Then Nick as able to flip thing as then he started with the closed fist punches to Leanbow. In neither case did Udonna try an attempt to stop the two from performing the illegal punches, making it obvious Udonna wanted these two to fight there issues out, that she was just there to count the pin or see the submission. Nick punches were soon cut off when Leanbow was able to grab his son by the throat. Leanbow then used his legs to kick Nick off of him. Nick was first to his feet though as he tried to catch Leanbow by surprise, but it was Leanbow who struck first, delivering a clothesline from out of nowhere on Nick. Leanbow then lifted Nick up and delivered a series of forearm shots to Nick's face before whipping him into the ropes. When Nick bounced back Leanbow lifted him up for a back body drop, but instead of flipping Nick up and over for him to land on his back Leanbow grabbed hold of Nick in midair and forced with to the mat stomach first. Nick hit the mat with a thud as Leanbow followed it up with a kick to the midsection. Leanbow then covered Nick but Nick kicked out at two. Leanbow then started to lift Nick up but Nick was able to rake Leanbow's eyes and then sent him to the mat with a snapmare takedown. Leanbow was now seated on the mat as Nick locked in a bow and arrow submission on Leanbow. Nick was in control of the hold at first, but then Leanbow used his strength advantage to begin to get back to his feet in attempt to fight out of the hold. Just when it looked like Nick would be in trouble he broke the submission hold and delivered a chop block to his father's right knee. Nick then delivered repeated stomps to his father's right knee before locking in the Indian deathlock submission hold, which is a different version of the classic figure four leglock submission hold. Nick was in fell control with the move locked in, as Nick prevented all of Leanbow's escape attempts. Nick was also close enough to the ropes that he used them for leverage when his mother wasn't looking.

Nick was eventually caught by Udonna as she kicked her son's hands off the ropes. Nick then started to argue with his mother, and this distraction allowed Leanbow to flip the submission hold, and now all the pressure was on Nick as he screamed in pain. Luckily for Nick though is that during all this he remained close enough to the ropes so he was able to grab them again, this time though this made Leanbow break the hold. Nick used the ropes to drag himself close to them so he could rest against them. Leanbow though wanted nothing to do with this rest as he went in to attack Nick, only to have Nick trip him into the ropes. Leanbow was now against the second rope as Nick forced his father's throat into the ring rope. Again Udonna let this go as Nick was choking his father. Nick then exited the ring while Leanbow was still hung up in the ropes. Outside the ring Nick grabbed hold of Leanbow's head and performed a stunner or cutter like move, again driving Leanbow's throat into the middle ring rope. Nick then grabbed hold of Leanbow's head and brought it down to the ring mat and hung it over the ring apron. Nick then went over and grabbed Udonna's snow staff. Nick was going to hit Leanbow with the staff but Udonna jumped out of the ring and took it from him. Even though she was letting some things slip by, she would not let weapons decide the outcome of this match. To the surprise of everyone though was that Nick didn't put up a fight as Udonna reentered the ring. Nick then got onto the ring apron and tried for a leg drop on Leanbow, but Leanbow moved out of the way as Nick painfully hit nothing but the side of the ring on the attempt. Leanbow then grabbed hold of Nick's head, stood him up on the ring apron and then drove his throat into the top rope, returning the favor to his son from earlier in the match. Leanbow then lifted up Nick and brought him back into the ring with a vertical suplex. Leanbow then lifted Nick up for another vertical suplex, but instead of dropping Nick down to the mat back first as Leanbow went down to the mat with him, Leanbow delivered a reverse vertical suplex, where he released Nick in the opposite direction, having him crash to the mat stomach first. Leanbow then covered Nick but Nick kicked out at two.

Leanbow then lifted Nick up and tried to get him into a military press position to go for his finisher, but Nick blocked the attempt with multiple knee shots to the midsection of Leanbow. Then to the surprise of most Nick actually lifted Leanbow up military press style. Instead of actually performing a move though Nick was just showing off to the crowd, and that came back around to hurt him because Leanbow was able to fight out of the position and somehow roll up Nick for a two count. Nick would none to pleased about this, and when he was back to his feet he took down Leanbow fast with a quick clothesline. Nick then whipped Leanbow into the ropes caught him and delivered a belly to belly suplex to his father. Nick then lifted Leanbow up and delivered a falling powerslam to him. Nick covered Leanbow but Leanbow kicked out at two. Nick then lifted Leanbow onto his shoulder and tried for a running powerslam, but Leanbow was able to fight off of Nick's shoulder, and when Nick turned around Leanbow delivered a kick to the gut and then hit an impaler DDT. Leanbow covered Nick but Nick kicked out at two. Leanbow then again tried to end things but again Nick was there to block the attempt, as this time he delivered a facebuster to Leanbow. Nick then lifted Leanbow up and whipped him into a corner. Nick the charged Leanbow, looking for a corner splash, but Leanbow was able to move out of the way as Nick crashed into the corner. Leanbow then grabbed hold of Nick and lifted him up military press style, ready for his finisher, but again Nick fought out of it with well placed kicks to the head of Leanbow. When Nick was out of Leanbow's grip he turned him around and delivered his belly to back inverted mat slam finisher, the Flame Thrower. Nick covered Leanbow but they were too close to the ropes and Leanbow grabbed hold of them before Udonna could count three. Nick couldn't believe it as he went outside the ring and again grabbed the snow staff. Once back in the ring Udonna again tried to take the staff from Nick, but this time Nick kicked Udonna away from him. Nick went to hit Leanbow but Leanbow kicked Nick in the midsection, causing him to drop the staff. Leanbow then lifted Nick up and hit his military press into a sit-down powerbomb finisher, the Knight Bomb. Leanbow covered Nick but Udonna stopped counting the pin after two. A confused Leanbow uncovered Nick and questioned Udonna, who just responded with a kiss to Leanbow, which got him to smile. Leanbow then went for the Knight Bomb again, but this time Udonna picked up the snow staff, and to the shock of everyone, Udonna hit Leanbow in the back three times with the snow staff. This freed Nick from Leanbow's grasp, allowing Nick to hit his father with the Flame Thrower. Nick then covered Leanbow as Udonna counted the one two three.

"The winner of this contest NICK," announces Mr. Kennedy as Udonna raises Nick's arm in victory as the crowd boos. Then mother and son embrace in a hug as the crowd boos more. Then Nick whispers something in Udonna's ear and Udonna smiles. Nick then goes over and picks Leanbow up and tosses him to Udonna. Udonna then lifts Leanbow ups and delivers her fisherman's suplex finisher, the Snowplex, on Leanbow. Nick and Udonna then embrace again as the crowd continues to boo.

_Backstage_

"I'm Randy Sklar and with me at the moment are The Master, Imperious, and Morticon. Before we talk about your match tonight can I get your thoughts on Udonna turning on Leanbow?

"Puny human, do you really think we real live villains care if you humans pretend to be good or bad. We do not care that those Mystic Force rangers pretend to be bad, or now their mentor has decided to be, because we are real evil, evil they wouldn't know of if it hit them upside the head. We will care about them if we face them," The Master said.

"Ok then on to tonight I guess, it's a six person mixed tag team match when you three face Daggeron, Nikki, and LeeLee," Randy said.

"Oh Daggeron, you need to learn when to quit at halftime and when to actually decide to go into battle. I mean you really can't expect to beat three of the baddest villains around when your partners are two weak females who let the good overrun them and kick the evil out of them," Imperious said.

"LeeLee, Nikki, you will pay for your betrayal to us. Like Imperious said you two are just two weak and powerless humans now, you stand no chance against the pure unadulterated evil that the three of us posses. After we end your wrestling careers for good tonight, you'll wise you never let the goodness back into you, you'll wish you never left the dark side," Morticon said.

_Ringside_

As we return the infamous Bulk and Skull theme is playing.

"Ladies and gentlemen the following tag team contest is scheduled for one fall, introducing first, from Angel Grove, California, BULK AND SKULL," announces Mr. Kennedy as Angel Grove's most famous bullies make their way to the ring, the boos following them down the ramp and into the ring as they await their long time rivals.

The theme to the TV show "Cops" then starts playing.

"And introducing their opponents, first from Angel Grove, California, LT. JEROME STONE. And his tag team partner, now residing in South America, ERNIE," announced Mr. Kennedy. Stone and Ernie weren't coming alone though as an unknown woman was behind Ernie and Lt. Stone, rolling a cart that had a cake on it. The cake was a large one with vanilla frosting, with To Bulk and Skull from Ernie and Jerome written on it in blue icing.

As Stone and Ernie entered the ring Bulk and Skull had confused looks one their faces as the mystery woman rolled the cake over towards the announce table. Once the cake was in front of the announce table the woman headed back up the ramp and backstage, smiling at Ernie and Stone along the way as Bulk and Skull gave her a confused looks. Once she was backstage the bullies started to focus as the ref went over the rules of the match. Lt. Stone and Bulk would be starting the match off as the ref called for the bell.

**_A/N: Alright that was chapter 2 of RangerMania 2, I hope you enjoyed it. Chapter 3 will feature Lt. Stone and Ernie vs. Bulk and Skull, an interview with Frax, and the intros for Daggeron, LeeLee, and Nikki vs. The Master, Imperious, and Moritcon. Again I hope everyone enjoyed chapter 2 of RM2._**


	3. Bulk & Skull vs Ernie & Lt Stone

**PRWA RangerMania 2 – Win or Go Home Chapter 3: Bulk & Skull vs. Ernie & Lt. Stone**

**_A/N: Alright its chapter 3 of the PRWA's biggest night, RangerMania 2, and now its time for some tag team action as everyone's favorite clumsy bullies Bulk and Skull battle everyone's favorite juice bar owner Ernie, and everyone's favorite cop Lt. Stone. This is easily Angel Grove's biggest rivalry that doesn't involve the Power Rangers or villains. Just as common as Rita, Lord Zedd, Master Vile, or the Machine Empire sending a monster down to Angel Grove was Bulk and Skull getting some type of food, drink, or dessert slammed in their faces at Ernie's or Lt. Stone torturing them with whatever he made them do. Well the Bulk Man and Skull are tired of it, and or down looking for payback. Will Bulk and Skull finally get their payback, or will Ernie and Lt. Stone crush their hopes again, and what's up with the cake that was brought to ringside?_**

**_Summary: RangerMania 2, it's the biggest and most important night in PRWA history. After tonight the PRWA will either be without is owner or without the creator of the Power Rangers. PRWA presents RangerMania 2 – Win or Go Home, live from Paul Brown Stadium in Cincinnati, Ohio on Sunday July 22, 2007, and only on pay-per-view._**

**_Disclaimer: I only own the PRWA and its owner Phil Savitt, who is me._**

_Bell Rings_

Once the bell rung Stone and Bulk were in each others faces, jawing back and forth at one another. Bulk then bumped Stone with his rather large stomach, and Stone didn't take to kindly to this as he cold cocked Bulk right on the jaw. It was like a giant redwood falling in a forest Bulk fell over in a heap, he was knocked out. Stone covered Bulk and got the one two three.

"The winners of this contest LT. STONE AND ERNIE," announced Mr. Kennedy. The crowd in Cincinnati was going nuts to what turned out to easily be the quickest match in PRWA history. As the referee rose the victor's arms in victory a stunned Skull grabbed a microphone.

"Hey hey hey, hold on just a second, I mean that was totality unfair that was a cheap punch to my man Bulkie, he wasn't even ready. I am demanding a rematch right now," Skull said.

Stone just looked over at Ernie, who shook his head yes. Stone then looked to the crowd, everyone in the crowd cheering the idea. Stone then grabbed the microphone out of Skull's hands.

"You two jokers want a rematch right now, well we accept, and you're starting it off this time slim," Stone said as he tossed the microphone out of the ring.

Skull then helped Bulk back to their corner and once that was completed and Skull was ready to go the referee called for the bell again.

_Bell Rings_

Once the bell rung again Skull and Stone locked up in the center of the ring. Skull was able to get Stone in a headlock, and then of all things Skull gave Stone a nugie. Stone didn't take to kindly to this either, as he was able to lift Skull off his feet and deliver a back suplex to him. Stone then lifted Skull up and delivered a series of uppercuts to him. Stone then bounced off the ropes but Skull quickly countered this with a dropkick to Stone. Skull then lifted Stone up and delivered a series of forearm shots before whipping him into the ropes. This time thought Stone was able to grab hold of the ropes and stop himself. Stone was against the ropes as he watched Skull go up for a dropkick and miss completely because Stone never bounced back. Skull was not happy when he got up and saw the crowd and even Stone laughing at him. Skull then charged Stone, but Stone was ready for it as he lifted Skull up over the top rope onto the floor. Skull though was able to land on his feet, right in front of the cake. Skull then pointed to his head, as if to say he is smart because he landed on his feet. He then went over to the cake and with his finger took some of the frosting and ate it, giving it a thumbs up. Then when Skull turned he was taken out by Stone, who delivered a cross body over the top rope, taking Skull out as the crowd approved of it. Stone then tossed Skull back into the ring and tagged Ernie into the match. Ernie entered the match as Stone put Skull in a corner before exiting the ring. Ernie then charged Skull, delivering a corner body splash to Skull. Ernie then surprised everyone when he went to the top rope and delivered a back senton to Skull. Ernie then covered Skull but Skull kicked out at two. Ernie then started to lift Skull up but Skull was able to rack Ernie's eyes and delivered a jawbreaker to him. Ernie didn't go down though, so Skull bounced off the ropes and delivered a dropkick to Ernie, but he still didn't go down. Skull then bounced off the ropes again, this time trying for a clothesline, but again Ernie did not go down. Skull then bounced off the ropes one more time, this time trying for a cross body, but Ernie was able to catch Skull this time and toss him over his head for a fall away slam. Ernie was ready to end things, he bounced off the ropes, ready for his finisher, but when he went for it Skull was able to get his knees up as he drove them into Ernie's midsection sucking all the air out of him. Skull then went to his corner and tagged in the no longer KOed Bulk.

Bulk then entered the ring and lifted up Ernie, whipping him into the ropes. When Ernie bounced back Bulk ducked down and lifted up Ernie, flipping him up and over with a massive back body drop. Bulk then bounced off the ropes and delivered a leg drop to Ernie. Bulk then covered Ernie but Ernie kicked out at two. Bulk then lifted Ernie up and whipped him into the ropes. Bulk then charged Ernie, delivering his own massive corner splash to Ernie. Bulk followed this up with a series of knife edge chops to Ernie's chest and headbutts to Ernie's head. Bulk then tossed Ernie out of the corner and set him up near the turnbuckle. Bulk then climbed to the top rope and delivered his top rope sit splash finisher, the Bulk of Impact. Bulk remained seated on Ernie for the cover, but Ernie somehow kicked out before three. Bulk could not believe this as he heads back to the top rope to try the Bulk of Impact again, but this time Ernie moves out of the way as Bulk lands seated on the mat. Ernie then delivers a dropkick to the back of Bulk before heading to the top rope and delivering a top rope splash to Bulk. Ernie covers Bulk but Bulk kicks out at two. Ernie then tags Stone back into the match. Stone enters the ring and throws his nightstick on the ground, ready to end things. Stone lifts Bulk up and whips him into the ropes. Stone goes to pick up Bulk for his finisher but Bulk's mass doesn't allow this and he blocks the attempts and delivers a DDT to Stone. Bulk then lifts Stone up and delivers a release belly to back suplex on Stone. Bulk then lifts up Stone and whips him into a corner and charges, delivering a corner clothesline to Stone. Bulk then seats Stone on the top rope and then climbs the turnbuckle himself, delivering an impressive overhead belly to belly suplex from the top rope on Stone. Bulk then tagged Skull into the match. Skull entered a delivered a shoulder breaker to Stone. Skull then saw Stone's nightstick still on the ground and picked it up. As soon as he picked it up Ernie was into the ring and the two fought over it. Ernie was able to grab the stick but Skull then hit him with a spinning heel kick, knocking Ernie down and the stick out of his hands. Skull was going to pick the stick up again when he saw Bulk had Stone up and his arms trapped behind his back. Bulk then said to Skull SSK. Skull then smiled at Bulk and set up for his finisher. Skull then delivered his superkick finisher, the Super Skull Kick, but Stone moved out of the way and Skull crushed Bulk with it. Bulk went down the same way he did earlier from Stone's knock out punch. Skull turned right around into Stone, who delivered his spinning side slam onto a nightstick finisher, the Nightstick Slam. Then Ernie came from nowhere and hit Skull with his body splash finisher, the Island Splash. Ernie got off of Skull and then Stone pinned him for the one two three.

"The winners of this contest, LT. STONE AND ERNIE," announced Mr. Kennedy for the second time tonight as once again the referee raised the arms of the winners, Stone and Ernie, as they defeated Bulk and Skull twice in one night. Ernie and Stone then hugged before heading outside the ring over to the cake they had brought to the ring Stone rolled the cart the cake was on over to the ring and Ernie carefully picked it up off the cart and slid it into the ring. Stone then reentered the ring and the two actually took a handful of the cake and ate it, and they seemed satisfied with the taste. The two then picked up the giant cake, went over to Bulk and Skull and dropped it right on their faces. The crowd went absolutely nuts for this. So much for Bulk saying there would be no desserts on their faces.

_Backstage_

"Jason Sklar here with arguably the hottest wrestler going in the PRWA right now in Frax. Frax you have been on a major roll since Summer Breakout when you and Z defeated Syd and Ransik. Since then on four separate PRWA Weekly's, in tag team action you and Master Org defeated Ransik and Merrick and you and Toxcina defeated Shayla and Nadira. Then in mixed tag action you and Diabolico defeated Ransik and you and Vypra defeated Nadira. What do you contribute this roll to?"

"I think it's pretty obvious, it's because I'm that damn good. It also helps when your opponents are as lame as Shayla, Merrick, and especially Ransik and Nadira. As Kim has been telling Trini since Summer Breakout and will now tell Ransik and Nadira, you two can't beat me. I am the best robot going; I mean I'm too good to join forces with those Machine Empire losers. They always begged for me to join them, but I'm way too good for them. As for all my critics saying in this match you won't have a partner to rely on, it doesn't matter if I have a partner or not, I'm inside Ransik and Nadira's heads, they can't beat me and they know it. They are like the Chicago Cubs, they come oh so close but they choke at the end," Frax says.

_Ringside_

As we return ringside "Master of Puppets" by Metallica is playing.

"Ladies and gentlemen the following is a six person mixed tag team match scheduled for one fall. Introducing first, from The Underworld, IMPERIOUS, MORTICON, AND THE MASTER," announces Mr. Kennedy as the three villains make their way down the ramp and enter the ring, awaiting their rivals, two of which are former fellow villains.

"Fighter" by Christina Aguilera then starts to play.

"And introducing their opponents, from Briarwood, California, NIKKI AND LEELEE. And their tag team partner, also from Briarwood, California, the Solaris Knight Mystic Force Ranger, DAGGERON," announces Mr. Kennedy as this trio makes their way down the ramp and into the ring.

Once all six are in the ring the referee goes over the rules. Daggeron and Imperious are set to start, but when Nikki sees Imperious is starting she wants to start. Nikki asks Daggeron if she can start the match and he agrees. So it's Nikki and Imperious starting things off as the referee calls for the bell.

**_A/N: Alright that is chapter 3 of RangerMania 2, I hope you enjoyed it. Chapter 4 will feature Nikki, LeeLee, and Daggeron vs. Imperious, The Master, and Morticon, an interview with Merrick and Shayla, and the intros for Frax vs. Ransik and Nadira. Again I hope everyone enjoyed chapter 3 of RM2._**


	4. Six Person Mixed Tag Match

**PRWA RangerMania 2 – Win or Go Home Chapter 4: Nikki, LeeLee, & Daggeron vs. The Master, Imperious, & Morticon**

**_A/N: Alright I'm back everyone with chapter 4 of RangerMania 2. Up next we have some six person mixed tag team action as the villains of Mystic Force, Imperious, Morticon, and The Master battle Daggeron and two former villains turned good in LeeLee and Nikki. This rivalry has been going full steam ever since Falcon's Fury when either The Master accidentally turned Necrolai back into Nikki, who in the end embraced her good side, as did LeeLee. This caused Morticon to come to the PRWA, and the three have been out to destroy the two females, something Daggeron will not allow. Will the three powerful villains be able to run roughshod over their opponents, or will Daggeron, Nikki, and LeeLee bring their plans to an end?_**

**_Summary: RangerMania 2, it's the biggest and most important night in PRWA history. After tonight the PRWA will either be without is owner or without the creator of the Power Rangers. PRWA presents RangerMania 2 – Win or Go Home, live from Paul Brown Stadium in Cincinnati, Ohio on Sunday July 22, 2007, and only on pay-per-view._**

**_Disclaimer: I only own the PRWA and its owner Phil Savitt, who is me._**

_Bell Rings_

When the bell rung Nikki wanted to lock up with Imperious but he would have none of it. Imperious laughed at Nikki, only to then chance her to a test of strength. Nikki agreed to it, and was able to easily overpower the cocky villain. Imperious tried for a quick kick on Nikki but Nikki was even quicker, grabbing the leg and performing a dragon screw, twisting the leg and sending Imperious to the ground. Nikki then bounced off the ropes and delivered a knee drop to the midsection of Imperious. Nikki then lifted Imperious up and delivered a standard backbreaker, dropping Imperious' back across her leg. Nikki then delivered a standing moonsault to Imperious and hooked his leg, but Imperious kicked out at one. Nikki then started to lift Imperious but he delivered a forearm shoot to her midsection. Imperious then bounced off the ropes and tried for a clothesline, but Nikki ducked the attempt. When Imperious bounced back again Nikki planted him with a dropkick, followed by back to back flying shoulder attacks. Nikki then whipped Imperious into and corner and delivered a handspring back elbow smash. Imperious was down on the mat as Nikki went up to the top rope. Just when she was about to jump The Master grabbed hold of her leg. Nikki was able to kick The Master off the ring apron, but back in the ring Imperious was back up. Nikki then tried for a cross body on Imperious, but Imperious caught her and then delivered a powerslam to Nikki. Imperious covered Nikki but she kicked out at two. Imperious then lifted Nikki up and delivered an overhead gutwrench backbreaker drop. Imperious again covered Nikki, who again kicked out at two. Imperious then tagged in Morticon. Morticon entered the ring, lifted Nikki up and delivered a Northern Lights suplex to Nikki. Morticon then locked in a bearhug on Nikki as he began to suck the life out of her. Morticon was screaming at Nikki to tap out, but she wouldn't so Morticon let Nikki slump down to the mat. Morticon covered Nikki but she kicked out just before three. Morticon then stalked Nikki, ready to lock in his finisher, and just when he was about to Nikki delivered a spinning heel kick from seemingly nowhere. Nikki then tagged Daggeron into the match.

Daggeron entered the match and delivered back to back elbow strikes to Morticon. Daggeron then tried for a clothesline but Morticon caught him and delivered a spinebuster to him. Morticon then tried for his finisher on Daggeron, but Daggeron was able to grab hold of the hands of Morticon, kick him in the gut and delivered a stunner to him. Daggeron covered Morticon, who kicked out at one. Daggeron then lifted up Morticon and whipped him into the ropes. Morticon was able to duck Daggeron's clothesline attempt, but Daggeron was able too take Morticon to the mat with back to back arm drag takedowns, followed snap suplex. Daggeron now had Morticon in a seated position as Daggeron wrenched the right arm of Morticon. Daggeron continued to work on the arm of Morticon until The Master entered the ring to break up the attempt. Daggeron though saw him coming, delivering an elbow to the midsection of The Master. Daggeron then broke his hold on Morticon and turned his attention to The Master. The Master though was able to poke Daggeron in the eyes and push him away before exiting the ring. The Master pushed Daggeron right towards Morticon, who locked in his vice grip finisher, the Underworld Claw. Morticon had a tight grip on the head of Daggeron, and the Solaris Knight was beginning to fade as he quickly went from standing on both feet to down on both knees. Daggeron though then gained a second wind as LeeLee and Nikki started getting the crowd louder and louder behind Daggeron, and he was soon back to his feet. Daggeron then started kicking at the knees of Morticon, which enabled him to break Morticon's submission finisher. Daggeron then tried for his own finisher, only to have Morticon block the attempt with an overhand chop to the head of Daggeron. Morticon then headed to the top rope and when Daggeron was starting to get back to his feet Morticon tried for a diving leg drop bulldog, but Daggeron amazingly caught Morticon and delivered a sit out powerbomb to him as the crowd went nuts over that. Both participants were down as the referee began his ten count. Soon though the combatants were headed to their corners as LeeLee and The Master were tagged in.

The Master tried for a quick clotheslines on LeeLee, but LeeLee ducked the attempt and delivered a sit out jawbreaker to The Master. LeeLee followed that up with a straight jacket sit out sleeper slam and a straight jacket neckbreaker slam. Once The Master was back to his feet LeeLee charged at him, delivering a running neck snap. LeeLee then sat The Master up and delivered a seated running neck snap to The Master. LeeLee then lifted up The Master and tried for her finisher, but The Master was able to block the attempt, place LeeLee on his shoulder and deliver his running powerslam finisher, The Masterful Finish. The Master pinned LeeLee but LeeLee was too close to the ropes as she placed her foot on them before the three. The Master then started to argue with the ref, which allowed Imperious into the ring as he picked LeeLee up and hit her with his full nelson bomb finisher, the ImperBomb. Daggeron tried to get Imperious but the ref saw him and stopped him, forcing him back to the ring apron, which allowed The Master to dropkick Daggeron off the ring apron, followed by a punch to Nikki's face that did the same. The Master covered LeeLee but she somehow kicked out at two. The Master then tried for The Masterful Finish again, but from outside the ring Daggeron grabbed The Master's foot, causing The Master to fall with LeeLee on top of him. LeeLee had The Master covered but he kicked out at two. The Master tried for a quick clothesline but LeeLee ducked and tagged Nikki in. Nikki entered the match and took The Master down with not one, not two, but three straight clotheslines. Morticon tried to stop her, but he only received a dropkick to the outside of the ring thanks to Nikki. Imperious tried to clothesline Nikki from behind but she ducked and Imperious took out The Master. Imperious tried around right into a double flapjack from LeeLee and Nikki. The mother and daughter then toss Imperious out of the ring and then Nikki picked her daughter up military press style and tossed her onto Morticon and Imperious. The Master though came behind Nikki and picked her up onto her shoulder, ready for The Masterful Finish, but Nikki fought off The Master's shoulder as she pushed him into the waiting arms of Daggeron, who hit his pumphandle slam finisher, the Solaris Slam. LeeLee then reentered the ring and hit The Master with her springboard tornado DDT finisher, the Double L. Nikki then locked in her bridging reverse STF submission finisher, the Bat Wings, on The Master. Morticon and Imperious tried to stop the attempt but couldn't even make it back into the ring as both LeeLee and Daggeron delivered suicide dives to the two. Back in the ring The Master was trapped and soon tapped out.

"The winners of this contest by submission, NIKKI, LEELEE, AND DAGGERON," announces Mr. Kennedy as LeeLee and Daggeron join Nikki in the ring to celebrate Nikki making the villain who turned her good again tapping out The trio then kicked The Master out of the ring to continue their celebration. The celebration is cut off though when all of a sudden of all things, a blizzard, begins to take place into side Paul Brown Stadium, which may be a Cincinnati first because it never snows in July there. The blizzard soon begins to wine down, and when it finally comes to an end Udonna is in the ring laughing, and at her feet at a knocked out Daggeron, LeeLee, and Nikki, covered in snow.

_Backstage_

"I'm Randy Sklar, and with me are Merrick and Shayla. You guys recently have been having major issues with your opponents tonight, Toxcina and Master Org. Frax mentioned some of that earlier, the duo has also cost you guy's matches, and have beaten you in one on one matches using dirty tactics.

"Randy its not surprise Toxcina and Org have resorted to underhanded tactics, I mean they never were able to beat us fair and square. But no worries on me and Shayla's part though, because tonight the dirty tricks end tonight, because we won't be coming to the ring alone, as we are bringing four more sets of eyes with us to look out for Org and Toxcina's dirty tricks," Merrick says

Just then Cole, Max, Danny, and Kendall appear behind Merrick and Shayla.

"Tonight you two, your underhanded ways will not go unnoticed," Shayla says.

_Ringside_

As we return ringside "Hit'em High" is playing.

"Ladies and gentlemen the following contest is a two on one handicap match. Introducing first, FRAX," announces Mr. Kennedy as the robot makes his way to the ring as he awaits his former evil allies.

"Bad Reputation" by Joan Jett then starts to play.

"And introducing his opponents, from Silver Hills, California, RANSIK AND NADIRA," announces Mr. Kennedy as father and daughter proceed to the ring.

Once in the ring the ref goes over the rules. After being able to persuade her father Nadira will start off the match vs. Frax. The referee then calls for the bell.

**_A/N: Ok that is chapter 4 of RangerMania 2, I hope you enjoyed it. Chapter 5 will feature Frax vs. Ransik and Nadira, an interview with Mack, and the intros for Toxcina and Master Org vs. Shayla and Merrick. Again I hope everyone enjoyed chapter 4 of RM2._**


	5. Ransik & Nadira vs Frax

**PRWA RangerMania 2 – Win or Go Home Chapter 5: Ransik and Nadira vs. Frax**

**_A/N: Alright RangerMania 2 is back, and it returns with some handicap tag team action as the father/daughter duo of Ransik and Nadira team up to face their former evil ally in Frax. Much like The Master, Imperious, and Morticon from last chapter, Frax was beyond pissed when Ransik and Nadira turned to the good side, and his goal has been to make their lives a living hell ever since. Recently Ransik has been getting the upper hand against the two, in tag teams matches, with the aid of a partner, and his dirty tactics, but there will be no partner to help him this time, he is all by himself vs. Ransik and Nadira. With Ransik and Nadira finally able to get their hands on Frax without outside interference, will they put down the robot for good or will Frax once again find a cheap way out of defeat to score the victory?_**

**_Summary: RangerMania 2, it's the biggest and most important night in PRWA history. After tonight the PRWA will either be without is owner or without the creator of the Power Rangers. PRWA presents RangerMania 2 – Win or Go Home, live from Paul Brown Stadium in Cincinnati, Ohio on Sunday July 22, 2007, and only on pay-per-view._**

**_Disclaimer: I only own the PRWA and its owner Phil Savitt, who is me._**

_Bell Rings_

As soon as the bell rung Frax was mocking Ransik for letting Nadira start the match. Frax then started walking towards where Ransik was, and he bumped shoulders with Nadira. Nadira then grabbed Frax by the throat and just shoved him to the ground. Nadira then bounced off the ropes and delivered a leg drop to Frax, following that up with a knee drop to the face. Nadira then whipped Frax into the ropes, ducked down, and then lifted Frax up and over her head with a back body drop. Nadira then lifted Frax up and locked him in a cobra clutch before turning it into a cobra clutch backbreaker. Nadira then lifted Frax up again, this time delivering a spinning headlock elbow drop, followed by an inverted facelock leg drop bulldog. Nadira then goes to lift Frax up but once again Frax goes into his bag of dirty tricks, poking Nadira in the eyes. Frax then started heading towards one of the corners, but when he got there no one was there. So used to being tag team matches recently it appeared Frax forgot he didn't have a partner for this match. Frax then turned around to turn his attention back to Nadira, only to receive a savate kick, which is like a superkick, except you kick your opponent in the throat and not on the chin, from Nadira. Nadira then went and tagged Ransik into the match. Ransik entered the match by going to the top rope and delivering a double sledge to Frax. Ransik then lifted up Frax and delivered a spinning piledriver to him. Ransik then covered Frax but Frax kicked out at two. Ransik then went for his finisher on Frax, but Frax reversed the attempt and cold cocked Ransik with a right hook to the jaw. Frax then covered Ransik, who on instinct only was able to kick out before the three count. Frax then sat Ransik up and delivered kick after kick to the back and side of Ransik. Frax then took his knee and just drove it into the back of Ransik's head. Ransik looked to be knocked out but when Frax went to cover him Ransik still somehow kicked out before the count of three. Frax then lifted Ransik up into a bearhug before charging and corner, driving Ransik's back into the turnbuckles. Frax then grabs hold of Ransik's head and drives him face first into the ring mat. Frax then goes back to his bag o dirty tricks by uncovering the top turnbuckle, taking off the padding to reveal the steel turnbuckle. Frax then lifted Ransik onto his shoulder and attempted to drop his face first on the exposed turnbuckle, but Ransik fought off of Frax's shoulders and pushed Frax towards the corner. Frax though was able to stop himself before hitting the turnbuckle, but when he turned around Ransik speared him into the corner. Ransik then tagged Nadira back into the match.

Nadira then entered the ring and charged Frax, looking for a corner splash, but Frax was able to move out of the way as Nadira hit the empty corner, with her chest hitting the exposed steel turnbuckle. Frax then grabbed Nadira's head, drove it into the exposed turnbuckle, and then delivered a neckbreaker to her. Frax then covered Nadira, and while doing so brought another dirty trick to the party, putting his feet on the middle ropes. Then right before the referee counted the three he saw Frax's feet on the ropes and stopped the count. Frax was livid and he argued with the official. The argument though came to an abrupt end from nowhere came Ransik, superkicking Frax, which allowed Nadira to roll Frax up for a two count. Nadira looked to get on the offensive quickly, but Frax prevented that when we delivered a high impact clothesline to Nadira. Frax then whipped Nadira into a corner and delivered a high knee strike to her, followed by a clothesline. Frax then sat Nadira on the top rope and climbed the turnbuckle as well, delivering a second rope fallaway slam to Nadira. Frax then covered Nadira, who again kicked out right before three. Frax then went to lock in his finisher, but Nadira was able to reverse the attempt, get Frax onto her shoulders, and deliver her spinning Death Valley driver finisher, the Deadly Beautiful. Nadira though had taken a lot of punishment from Frax, and she was slow to getting the cover on Frax. When Nadira finally had Frax covered though he was able to kick out at two. Nadira then slowly started making her way towards her corner to tag Ransik in, but before she could get there Frax got hold of her foot. Nadira though was able to get back up on her other foot and swinging it around, sending Frax to the mat with a spinning heel kick. Nadira then tagged Ransik into the match. Ransik entered like a house of fire, delivering three straight clotheslines to Frax, followed by an armdrag takedown, followed by a running knee to the midsection of Frax. Ransik was now all fired up as he attempted to set Frax up for his finisher, but Frax pushed Ransik right into the referee, who was now knocked out. As Ransik checked on the ref Frax was able to lock in his scissored armbar finisher, the Frax Lock. Frax had the move locked in tighter then ever as Ransik started tapping out for a second, but he knew the ref was out so he continued to apply the pressure. Ransik soon stopped tapping but Frax continued and continued to apply even more pressure. Then all of a sudden from the crowd came Klank. Klank then took Orbus and used him like a hammer, crushing Frax's head with Orbus, obvious payback for Frax's earlier comments about the Machine Empire. Klank then locked Frax in the Machine Lock as he awaited Ransik coming back around. When Ransik was finally back up Klank released the hold and tossed Frax to Klank. Klank then started to help the ref come around as Ransik hit Frax with his kneel out facebuster finisher, the Mutant Destroyer. Ransik covered Frax as the referee slowly counted the one two three.

"The winners of this contest RANSIK AND NADIRA," announces Mr. Kennedy as Nadira joins her father in the ring and the referee raises their arms in victory as the two then hug. The celebration wouldn't last long though because for some reason Klank reenters the ring and levels but Ransik and Nadira with Orbus. Klank's motives are unknown as he simply stares down at the fallen Ransik and Nadira, and then over at Frax, a satisfied look on his face the entire time. Klank then holds Orbus up over his head and lets out a evil smile as some of the crowd boos.

_Backstage_

"Jason Sklar here and with me right now is Mack Hartford. Mack tonight you finally go one on one with your father Andrew in a match, and your girlfriend Rose is the special referee for what should be an intense contest."

"Tonight Jason will be a glorious night for myself, Mackenzie "Mack" Hartford, and my lovely girlfriend Rose Ortiz, when we finally dispose of my worthless father. I mean this couldn't get any better, I get to do all the work, beating that father of mine to a plump, while my very _loyal _girlfriend gets to count my victorious pinfall. Jason there will be nothing to spoil this night," Mack said.

"Well Mack what would I tell you if I saw Rose, along with Ronny, Dax, Will, and Tyzonn talking with your father earlier day," Jason said.

Mack then looked like he might explode.

"Dad you better not be thinking what I think your thinking. Dax, Ronny, Will, Ty, I swear to god if any of you four attempt to ruin my victory tonight I will strip you of your Ranger powers, denounce you as a Ranger, and then beat you to within an inch of your life. And Rose, if you do anything to screw me over tonight, I'll dump you so hard your heart would be unfixable. Now while I wouldn't ever put a finger on you, I know someone who would, and while I would make our fellow Rangers lives a living hell, she would make yours one as well," Mack said as he stormed off.

_Ringside_

As return ringside "Bring Me to Life" by Evanescence is playing.

"Ladies and gentlemen the following mixed tag team contest is scheduled for one fall, introducing first, from the Nexus, MASTER ORG AND TOXCINA," announced Mr. Kennedy as the duo made their way to the ring to await their opponents.

The Power Rangers Wild Force theme then started to play.

"And introducing their opponents, from Animaria, PRINCESS SHAYLA, and from Turtle Cove, California, the Lunar Wolf Wild Force Ranger, MERRICK BALITON," announced Mr. Kennedy as the two made their way to the ring, ready for some payback for Org and Toxcina's actions over the past few weeks.

Once all four were in the ring the ref went over the rules. The ladies would be starting things off as Shayla and Toxcina circled one another and the ref called for the bell.

**_A/N: Alright that's chapter 5, hope you enjoyed it. Chapter 6 will feature Merrick and Princess Shayla vs. Master Org and Toxcina, an interview with the PRWA InterGalactic Champion Conner, and the intros for Mack vs. Andrew, father/son battle number 2 of the night. Again I hope everyone enjoyed chapter 5 of RM2._**


	6. Conner vs TJ

**PRWA RangerMania 2 – Win or Go Home Chapter 6: Conner vs. TJ for the PRWA InterGalactic Championship**

**A/N: Hey everyone, as you have probably noticed I haven't updated the PRWA in awhile, as I have been really busy and have also lost the passion for writing watching matches. I have written so many over the past two years in the six plus stories that I have just lost the passion in writing wrestling matches, especially ones that I don't care as much about as others, and that's why I have decided to make a change. My original plan was to just post one last chapter giving the rest of the results of the RM2 matches, but there are still some matches I do want to write out (10 of them in fact) so I'm going to still write them out in there own separate chapters, but also include in those chapters quick summaries of the results of matches I didn't want to write, but staying in the original order I had planned for this story. This first chapter will be results, interview, match, more results, another interview, and intros to the next match, and the rest of the chapters will be match, results, interview, and intros. I hope that everyone understands the decision I have made and accepts.**

**Ok we will kick things off with the results of two matches, Merrick and Shayla vs. Master Org and Toxcina and Mack vs. Andrew with Rose as the referee. Interview number one of the chapter follows with the Mixed Tag Champs Ethan and Kira. Then its match title as Conner defends his IG Title vs. TJ in the featured match of the chapter. Four match results follow that, then a interview with the Women's Tag Champs Maddie and V, with intros for the Mixed Tag Title Match wrapping this chapter up. I hope everyone enjoys chapter 6 of RangerMania 2.**

**Summary: RangerMania 2, it's the biggest and most important night in PRWA history. After tonight the PRWA will either be without is owner or without the creator of the Power Rangers. PRWA presents RangerMania 2 – Win or Go Home, live from Paul Brown Stadium in Cincinnati, Ohio on Sunday July 22, 2007, and only on pay-per-view.**

**Disclaimer: I only own the PRWA and its owner Phil Savitt, who is me.**

The next match on the PRWA RangerMania 2 card was a mixed tag team match as Merrick and Shayla teamed up to face Master Org and Toxcina. This was an evenly fought contest as the finish came when Master Org tried to hit Shayla with the Org of Doom, but Shayla reversed the attempt into her submission finisher the Deep Sleep. Toxcina tried to save her master but Merrick hit her with the Lone Wolf a just as Master Org tapped out to Shayla's submission hold.

Next up was another father son showdown as Andrew and Mack Hartford went one on one with Mack's estranged girlfriend Rose as the referee. Andrew was out for payback on his son and held nothing back and Andrew dominated the match throughout. The finish came when Andrew hit Mack with his own Mack Attack finisher, but Rose just couldn't count the pin as she started crying. Andrew then helped Rose out of the ring as she continued to cry. Mack tried to sneak attack his dad but it didn't work as Andrew soon locked in his submission finisher the Billion Dollar Seat. Andrew's back was to Rose and he totally missed her stop crying, get an evil smile on her face, grab a steel chair, and enter the ring. Rose clocked Andrew in the back with the chair, breaking the hold on her boyfriends. Rose then helped Mack up and they shared a kiss. Mack then grew a huge smile when Rose handed him a pair of brass knuckles. Rose trapped Andrew's arms behind his back as Mack put the brass knuckles on his hands and delivered the knock out punch to his father. Mack covered Andrew as Rose counted the one two three.

_Backstage_

"I'm Randy Sklar and with me right now are the PRWA Mixed Tag Team Champions Ethan and Kira. You two tonight defend your titles vs. both your bitter enemies in Hayley and Billy, rivalries that date back to pre-GRE/Triple B's time here in the PRWA. Your gold is on the line this time, your thoughts?

"My thoughts Randy are that tonight me, the smartest person in the world, and Kira, the biggest rock star in the world, put down these two old fossils for good. Randy I have been preaching to Billy since day one of the PRWA that I'm not only smarter then him, am a better fighter then him, and that I'm a better Blue Ranger then him. One Tommy Oliver agrees on all three of these points, and if his greatest says its true then it must be. It's pretty simple Billy, the Dino Thunder team has no weakness, while the original teams did, and it was you, and tonight we prove that again," Ethan says.

"Ethan is right, Dino Thunder had no weakness, and the reason for that is because we locked Hayley in Tommy's basement while we took care of business. Myself, Ethan, Trent, and Conner thank god that there wasn't another dino gem out there because Hayley probably would have gotten it. I mean I rather would have had Cassidy or Devin out there then Hayley, hell those two unmorphed would probably be better then a morphed Hayley. You know something though Hayley and Billy it's great you two are a couple, cause you make the perfect couple, the weakest Power Ranger in history and the would have been weakest Power Ranger had she been given the opportunity, You two never have and never will be in our league, and tonight we will all the proof we need of that," said Kira.

_Ringside_

"Ladies and gentlemen the following contest if for the PRWA InterGalactic Championship," announces Mr. Kennedy to the crowd as its time for the first title match of the evening.

"The Saga Continues" by Diddy starts to play.

"Introducing first the challenger, from Angel Grove, California, he is the second Red Turbo and the Blue Space Ranger, TJ JOHNSON," announces Mr. Kennedy as the former PRWA Champion makes his way to the ring, ready to add more gold to his collection.

"Game Over" by Lil' Flip then started to play.

"And introducing his opponent, from Los Angeles, California, he is the Red Dino Thunder Ranger and the PRWA InterGalactic Champion, CONNER MCKNIGHT," announced Mr. Kennedy as the smug champion made his way to the ring, championship belt on his shoulder.

Both men came to the ring without their girlfriends as each was in a title match of their own later on in the evening. Once both were in the ring the referee took the belt from Conner and raised it up in the air. He then handed it over to the timekeeper and called for the bell.

_Bell Rings_

Once the bell rung Conner and TJ circled one another before locking up in the center of the ring. TJ did possess the strength advantage over Conner as he was to force Conner up against the ropes. The ref had TJ break his hold since he had Conner trapped up against the ropes, and this momentarily break allowed Conner to deliver a cheap shot to the challenger, a quick rack to the eyes followed by using his legs to sweep TJ down to the mat. While Conner acted stupid sometimes outside the ring he was smart inside it. He knew that TJ had the strength advantage over him so the soccer star knew he had to wear TJ down using not only his quickness but also by keeping him grounded. A grounded armbar started the attack for Conner, and he soon turned that in a bow and arrow, as Conner also used his foot to apply pressure to the back of TJ. TJ though soon begins to gain his second wind as he begins overpowering Conner once again, making it back to his feet. TJ then uses his feet to kick Conner in each leg, forcing Conner down to his knees. TJ then gets Conner in the face to break the champion's grip. Conner then though uses his quickness to quickly deliver a knee to the back of TJ before sending him to the mat with a reverse DDT. Conner covers TJ but the challenger kicks out at two. Conner then goes back to work on TJ's arms, this time locking in an arm scissors on TJ's right arm. As Conner has his legs wrapped around the right arm of TJ Conner used his arms to inflict more damage, such as driving his elbows into the wrist and hand of TJ. Conner also pulls on the arm of TJ, as if to try and pull it out of its socket. TJ though is able to drag himself towards the ring ropes and eventually gets a hold of them, forcing Conner to break the hold he has on TJ. Conner then breaks the hold and lifts TJ up to his feet. Conner then whipped TJ into the ropes and ducked down. When TJ bounces back he was able to leap over Conner and bounce off the over set of ropes. As he bounces back towards Conner, who was now upright again, he hit the champion with a jumping corkscrew forearm smash. TJ then lifted Conner up and delivered an atomic drop to him, followed by a spinning heel kick that sent him to the mat. TJ covered Conner, who kicked out at two.

TJ then lifted Conner up and set him up for his powerbomb based finisher, but Conner was able to deliver a set of shots to the midsection of TJ and force him into a corner. Conner then charged towards TJ but TJ caught corner and sent him to the mat with an impressive standing one-armed side slam. TJ then went to the top turnbuckle and delivered a swanton bomb to Conner. TJ covered Conner, but again the champion kicked out at two. TJ then lifted Conner up and whipped him into the ropes. When Conner bounced back TJ delivered a kick to the midsection of Conner and then bounced off the ropes himself though. However when TJ bounced back towards Conner the Red Dino Thunder Ranger caught TJ off guard and locked in a sleeper on his challenger. TJ tried to fight out of the sleeper but that just took more fight out of him as he continued to weaken. TJ went from standing upright to down on one knee to seated on the ground as the InterGalactic Champion had the sleeper locked in tight on the challenger. TJ looked to be out of it as the ref went to lift up his arm, which went right back to he side. The referee did this again, and once again the same thing happened. If this happened one more time Conner would win by submission. The referee lifted the arm one final time, but this time TJ prevented his arm from going down as he soon was back on his feet ready to regain control. TJ broke Conner's grip on him after three straight elbows to the midsection. TJ then grabbed hold of Conner and planted him with a DDT. TJ was still feeling the effects of the sleeper while Conner was temporary stunned as both men were down on the mat as the referee began his ten count. Both men began to stir at five and were back to their feet by nine. The trading of punches soon began, and it was TJ who would eventually gain the advantage with three straight punches, following by a monstrous spinebuster. TJ then set Conner up and hit his elevated powerbomb finisher, the Red Lightning. TJ covered Conner, but the champion was too close to the ropes and he got his foot on them before three could be counted.

TJ couldn't believe Conner was close enough to do that so he lifted Conner up and tried for the move again, but this time Conner was able to reverse the attempt with a back body drop. Conner then took his foot and began to choke TJ by stepping on his throat. Conner then bounced off the ropes and delivered a leg drop to TJ. Conner went for one more leg drop but this time TJ moved out of the way as Conner landed on the mat. TJ then quickly bounced off the ropes and delivered a swift kick to the chest of Conner, sending him down to the mat. TJ then went to the top rope and delivered a diving head butt to Conner. TJ covered Connor but Conner kicked out before three. TJ started to lift Conner up but Conner delivered an elbow to the midsection of TJ, followed by a jawbreaker. Conner then lifted TJ up so that he was on his knees and delivered a series of kicks to his chest and back. Conner then bounced off the ropes but TJ got to his feet and caught Conner cross body attempt and delivered a fall away slam to the champion. TJ then lifted Conner up and delivered an amazing vertical suplex side slam to him. TJ covered Conner but again Conner would not say down, kicking out before three. TJ then again tried for the Red Lightning, this time lifting Conner up, but Conner was able to deliver punches to the face of TJ and fight out of it by delivering a hurricanrana. Conner then started to lift TJ up but TJ delivered a head butt to Conner and locked in a bear hug. As Conner tried to fight out of the hold he accidentally pushed the referee away, which allowed Conner to deliver a low blow to TJ that the ref didn't see. TJ released Conner and the champion grabbed hold of TJ's head, lifted him up and delivered his brainbuster finisher, The Header. Instead of a regular Conner decided to be the smug cocky son of a bitch he is and just place one foot on TJ's chest. As the ref counted the pin TJ was able to grab hold of Conner's leg and roll him up, getting the one two three.

"The winner of this contest and NEW PRWA InterGalactic Champion, TJ JOHNSON announced Mr. Kennedy as the referee raised TJ's arm in victory and handed the title to him. TJ then posed in two of the corners before leaving the ring and celebrating with some of the Cincinnati fans before heading backstage, all the while Conner remained in the ring as if he was frozen, absolutely stunned.

After the Conner/TJ match it was Goldar vs. Rito as the two henchmen did battle. It was another back and forth battle that saw Rito have it won when he hit the Bone Busters on Goldar, but Rito showed once again that he isn't too bright, thinking the ref had counted three when he had only counted to and uncovered Goldar, after arguing with the ref Rito turned around right into the Goldar Bomb, an Goldie pinned him for the one two three.

Following that match was the brother ranger duos battling in tag action as Hunter and Blake of Dino Thunder battled Leo and Mike of Lost Galaxy. The finish of this one came when the Thunder Brothers hit their finishers at the same time, Hunter hitting Mike with the Crimson Thunder as Blake hit Leo with the Moto-Cross Hunter covered Mike for the one two three.

Next was the first ever Hell Frozen Over Match between Moltor and Flurious. It was a combined lumberjack ladder match, as Chillers and Lava Lizards surrounded the rings, and each was given a strap to use. To win you had to climb the ladder and grab not only your staff but your opponents. If Flurious won he got to freeze Moltor and if Moltor won he got to set Flurious on fire. The finish came when Moltor fought out of Flurious' The Chiller finisher and hit his Fire Ball finisher. Moltor then tossed Flurious on to all the Chillers that surrounded the ring before climbing the ladder and grabbing the staffs for the win. Moltor then set Flurious on fire, and lucky for Flurious his Chillers were there to help put out the fire, cause Flurious would have melted if they weren't there.

Alyssa and Taylor vs. Tori and Kelly was next and this one was a tale of two different matches. When Kelly was in she would be in full control of Taylor or Alyssa but when Tori was in Taylor and Alyssa controlled the match. Taylor and Alyssa were finally able to gain control of the match when the two doubled teamed Kelly and potentially injured her shoulder outside the ring. The finish came when Taylor had Tori locked in the Eagles Wings. Kelly tried to make the save but Alyssa delivered a kick to the gut to Kelly. Alyssa went for the Crouching Tiger, but Kelly moved out of the way and pushed Alyssa towards Taylor and Tori, as Alyssa's scissors kick hit the two, breaking up the submission. Kelly then planted Alyssa her tornado DDT finisher the Storm Charger. Taylor then sneak attacked Kelly and tried to hit Kelly with Kelly's own finisher but Tori stopped the attempt, hit Taylor with her spin-down powerbomb finisher, the Tidal Wave, and covered Taylor for the one two three.

_Backstage_

"Jason Sklar here with the PRWA Women's Tag Team Champions the Mystic Sister Madison and V, who defend their titles vs. Kat and Ashley hear shortly, but first you two your thoughts on how Conner lost his InterGalactic Title."

"You know I warned Tommy from day one that Conner was not right for the GRE, but Tommy is a good convincer, and I really like Kira, so we went along with it and Conner even proved me wrong on occasions, but tonight proved why Conner isn't the right for the GRE. Every member of this group knows they are the best rangers alive, but unlike Conner he don't have to act like arrogant assholes to prove it, he prove it in the ring. Conner you dropped the ball tonight, and you better not do it again," V said.

"As for tonight, it's not even a fair fight. How can it be fair when you have two of the toughest women in the PRWA defending their titles against two girly girls who would stand a better chance in a beauty pageant then this match? Katherine, Ashley, let me tell you something, straightening your hair, painting your nails, putting on some makeup, all that prepares you for is wearing swim suits, wearing evening gowns, and showing off whatever talents you think you. This is wrestling ladies not Miss America, so while you two do that me and my sister will put our hair in ponytails, tape our fists, put on something you can actually wrestle in, and then kick the living shit out of you. Then we'll straighten our hair, paint our nails, put on some makeup and go out and have a good time. You see we know when to act like ladies and when to fight, may be if you two did you would stand a chance tonight," Maddie said.

_Ringside_

"Ladies and gentlemen the following contest is scheduled for one fall and is for the PRWA Mixed Tag Team Championship," Mr. Kennedy announces.

"Lonely Train" by Black Stone Cherry starts to play.

"Introducing first the challengers, from Angel Grove, California, the Blue Mighty Morphin Ranger, BILLY CRANSTON. And from Reefside, California, HAYLEY JOHNSON," announces Mr. Kennedy as the couple that is the challengers for the Mixed Tag Titles head to the ring.

Then the Power Ranger Dino Thunder theme starts to play.

"And introducing their opponents, they are the PRWA Mixed Tag Team Champions, from Reefside, California, the Blue Dino Thunder Ranger, ETHAN JAMES, and from Los Angeles, California, the Yellow Dino Thunder Ranger, KIRA FORD," announces Mr. Kennedy as the champions make their way to the ring.

Once all four are in the ring the champs and challengers get right in each others faces, there is no love loss here. The ref finally gets them to back up, and when Kira and Ethan hand him their belts he holds them up in the air. The ladies will be starting off the match as Kira and Hayley remain in the ring as Billy and Ethan head to the ring apron. The referee then calls for the bell.

**A/N: Alright that is chapter 6 of RangerMania 2, I hope you enjoyed it. Chapter 7 will feature the Mixed Tag Team title match, more results, an interview with the PRWA Tag Team Champions Rocky and Sky, and the intros for Maddie and V vs. Ashley and Kat for the Women's Tag belts. Again I hope everyone enjoyed chapter 6 of RM2.**


	7. Ethan & Kira vs Billy & Hayley

**PRWA RangerMania 2 – Win or Go Home Chapter 7: Kira & Ethan vs. Billy & Hayley for the PRWA Mixed Tag Team Championship**

**A/N: Happy Thanksgiving everyone and the PRWA is back for some Thanksgiving action, so grab that last turkey leg , a slice of some pumpkin pie, and kick back relax and enjoy the action. We return to RangerMania 2 with our second title match of the evening, as Ethan and Kira defend the PRWA Mixed Tag Team titles against Billy and Hayley. Now in the last chapter we began to see just a bit of tension in the GRE camp, as V and Maddie were none to happy about how Conner lost his IG Title to TJ. Now can Conner's girlfriend Kira, along with Ethan, get a little redemption and keep the Mixed Tag Titles out of the Triple B's camp? I hope everyone enjoys chapter 7 of RangerMania 2, and again Happy Thanksgiving.**

**Summary: RangerMania 2, it's the biggest and most important night in PRWA history. After tonight the PRWA will either be without is owner or without the creator of the Power Rangers. PRWA presents RangerMania 2 – Win or Go Home, live from Paul Brown Stadium in Cincinnati, Ohio on Sunday July 22, 2007, and only on pay-per-view.**

**Disclaimer: I only own the PRWA and its owner Phil Savitt, who is me.**

_Bell Rings_

As soon as the bell rung Kira and Hayley started the match up by locking up in the center of the ring. Hayley was then able to use her strength to force Kira up against the ring ropes. As the ref tried to get Hayley to break the hold Kira did all the work for the ref as she got Hayley to break the hold after delivering three swift kicks to the right leg of Hayley, as Kira looked to tighten up those leg muscles. After Hayley broke the hold Kira was able to grab hold of Hayley's right leg and send the redhead to the mat. Kira then delivered repeated stomps to the right knee and leg of Hayley. Kira then took Hayley over to the ring ropes and placed her right leg on the bottom right rope and proceeded to continue the stomps to the leg. Kira then placed Hayley's right knee on the rope and delivered two jumping stomps to the knee before using the other ropes to stand on Hayley's knee. Once the referee got his count to four was when Kira finally broke the hold and backed up to look at her damage. As soon as the ref had Kira off Hayley's knee that is what the redhead immediately grabbed and Kira had done a good amount of damage to it. Kira then looked over at Billy and gave the cut throat sign, as to tell him and the crowd that this one was over. Kira then went over to Hayley and grabbed her legs, ready to lock in her submission finisher but Hayley was able to block the attempt by kicking Kira away from her. Hayley slowly made her way to her feet and same Kira charging for a clothesline attempt. Hayley was able to duck the attempt and then catch Kira by surprise with a spinning heel kick. Hayley was near her and was able to tag Billy in. Billy entered the match and saw Kira trying to make her way towards her corner and Ethan. Billy though was able to grab Kira's legs and pull her away from Ethan before driving an elbow into Kira's right leg. Billy then lifted Kira up by the hair and was about to DDT Kira when he saw Ethan enter the ring. Billy was able to kick Ethan in the midsection and then grab hold of Ethan's head. Billy then released the DDT attempt he had on Kira, took both his opponent's heads and bashed them together.

The entire crowd along with Hayley got a laugh out of this at the Mixed Tag Champs went down in a heap. Billy then lifted Kira up and locked her in the Torture Rack submission hold. Billy soon released the hold and whipped Kira into a corner. Billy then charged the corner but Kira moved just in time to avoid the splash as Billy ate turnbuckle. As Billy turned around in the corner Ethan charged and delivered a clothesline to Billy, followed by Kira performing a series of handstands towards the corner and then delivering a back elbow smash to Billy. Ethan and Kira then delivered a double DDT to Billy. Kira then wanted to attempt her submission finisher on Billy, but knowing what happened last time Ethan stopped her and then went out to the ring apron, signaling he wanted into the match. Kira smiled and then tagged Ethan into the contest. Billy had started to come around when Ethan entered the match and delivered a kick to the midsection of Billy. Ethan then delivered a series of forearm shots before lifting Billy up and delivered a powerslam to him. Ethan then picked Billy down and sent up back to the mat with a snapmare takedown. Ethan then sat Billy up and delivered a running neck snap to him. Ethan again lifted Billy up, this time whipping him into the ropes and ducking down, looking for a back body drop. As Billy came back he was able to counter this back body drop attempt with a facebuster knee smash, followed by a spear. After the spear Billy delivered punch after punch after punch to Ethan, whose attempts to cover up for the punches proved worthless. The ref finally got Billy off of Ethan, but Billy actually pushed the ref away to continue his attack, this would prove to be costly as Ethan caught Billy by surprise and hit his double underhook facebuster finisher, the Tricera-Driver. Billy had taken the fight to Ethan so the Dino Thunder Blue Ranger could not immediately cover Billy. Once Ethan did cover Billy though Billy was able kicked out at two. A stunned Ethan lifted Billy up and tried for the move again, but Billy reversed the attempt and hit his Olympic Slam finisher, the Tricera-Slam. Billy then covered Ethan, but they were too close to the ropes as Ethan got his foot on them. Billy then lifted Ethan up, took him to his corner and tagged his girlfriend Hayley into the match.

Billy then placed Ethan in the corner for Hayley and Hayley delivered a series of punches to the midsection of Ethan, treating the Dino Thunder ranger as her own personal punching bag. Hayley then sent Ethan to the mat face first with a drop-toe hold. Hayley then went to lock in the crossface submission hold but Ethan was smart enough to get to the ropes before any major damage could be done. Hayley then lifted up Ethan and locked in the abdominal stretch, and fellow stretching Ethan out Hayley drove her elbows into the side of Ethan to add to the damage. Hayley had no plans in breaking the hold that is until she saw in the corner of her eye Kira enter the ring. Hayley then surprised Kira with a huge clothesline. Hayley then tossed Kira outside the ring, only to turn around and receive a kick to the midsection from Ethan followed by the Tricera-Driver. Ethan was set to pin Hayley when he saw an angry Kira on the ring apron wanting in. Ethan tagged Kira in and she immediately locked in her sharpshooter/stretch combo submission finisher the Ptera Grip. Before Billy could even help his girlfriend Ethan delivered a quick spear to him. Ethan then lifted up Billy and tried for a superkick but Billy ducked and Ethan took the referees head off. Billy then clotheslined Ethan out of the ring before flying over the top rope to continue the fight with Ethan. Meanwhile in the ring Hayley was stuck in the middle of the ring, no place to go with no ref to end the match. Then down the ramp came Conner, smile on his face. Conner went over and grabbed his girlfriend's belt, got in the ring and laid down in front of Hayley, holding the belt into front of her face, laughing and yelling for her to tap out. When Kira finally realized what was going on she yelled at Conner to get out of the ring. Conner was headed to leave the ring but Hayley grabbed Conner's foot, causing him to trip. As Conner tripped he accidentally hit his girlfriend in the back of the head with her title belt. Kira was now knocked out, causing her hold on Hayley to be broken as Conner was absolutely stunned, that is until Hayley was back up, turned him around and hit her side slam backbreaker finisher, the Hail Storm. Then from behind came Ethan, as he tried for the Tricera-Driver, but Billy stopped that by hitting Ethan with the Tricera-Slam. Hayley then had Billy get the ref back up as Hayley locked Kira in her own Ptera Grip submission. Once the referee was back up and same Kira passed out in the hold he called for the bell.

"The winners of this contest and NEW PRWA Mixed Tag Team Champions HAYLEY JOHNSON AND BILLY CRANSTON," announced Mr. Kennedy as the referee handed the couple the championship belts and raised their arms in victory. The couple then embraced and continues to enjoy the moment. Then the camera shift to the GRE locker room, where we see Madison and Vida watching this on the TV in the locker room, very pissed off looks on their face.

The next match was Miratrix and Kamdor vs. Will and Dax. The ending of this one came when Will hit his hammerlock legsweep DDT finisher, The Theft, on Kamdor while Dax hit his jumping legdrop finisher, The D.A.X. on Miratrix. The two then pinned their rival at the same time as the ref counted the one two three.

The match after that was Astronema vs. Karone. The finish for this match came when the ref was knocked out and Ecliptor got involved. Astronema hit her throwing crucifix bomb finisher, the Astrone-Bomb on Karone. Ecliptor then tried for his top rope finisher but Zhane pushed Ecliptor into Astronema. Zhane got Ecliptor out of the way and Karone and the ref back up. Karone picked up the limp Astronema and hit her wrist-lock swinging reverse DDT finisher, the KOed-35, and got the victory.

Following that was the first ever tag team Demon's Tomb Casket Match, as Captain Mitchell and Dana upset Vypra and Queen Bansherra after the father and daughter hit the Demon's with their own high impact shoulder block finisher, the Demon Seed. The two were sent into one another, knocking heads and sending them into the casket. Once in Dana and her father closed the casket on their rivals to win. It was the Queens first lose in her signature match.

The bad night for the Demons continued as Ryan upset Diabolico in an Inferno Match. Diabolico attempted the Demon Seed on Ryan, but Ryan ducked the attempt and hit his cobra clutch bomb finisher, the Titanium Cobra, on Diabolico, near the ropes. Since they were near the ropes one of Diabolico's feet landed outside the ring, catching on fire, allowing Ryan to win. It was Diabolico's first lose in his signature match.

_Backstage_

"I'm Randy Sklar and with me are the PRWA Tag Team Champions Rocky and Sky. Guys tonight those belts are on the line in a tables match vs. Andros and Jack."

"You know Randall we might not have loved the choice of a tables match for this match when it was announced, but after putting those two suckers known as our opponents threw tables the last two weeks on PRWA Weekly, we are really starting to like this whole table match thing. You see losers we have had a buffet worth of opponents try and take this belts from us, and every time we eat them for lunch and move onto the next course, and tonight will be no different, and after we win tonight the entire GRE will be eating nice cause I'm paying for the celebration dinner, haha," Rocky said as he high fived Sky, who laughed at his friends comments.

"While that sounds like a great plan gentlemen I must ask about your GRE partners and the issues they have seem to have in their first tag team matches," Randy asked.

"Randy that was just a little miscommunication, it happens to all great teams. As long as no one gets involved in any more of the matches everyone will leave here still wearing their belts," Sky said.

_Ringside_

As we return ringside "Lets Get It Started" by the Black Eyed Peas is playing.

"Ladies and gentlemen the following contest is scheduled for one fall, and is for the PRWA Women's Tag Team Championship. Introducing first the challengers, first representing the Triple B's, from Angel Grove, California, the second Yellow Turbo and Yellow Space Ranger, ASHLEY HAMMOND," announced Mr. Kennedy as Ashley entered the ring and waited her partner.

"Don't Cha" by the Pussycat Dolls then started to play.

"And introducing her tag team partner, also representing the Triple B's, from Melbourne, Australia, the second Pink Mighty Morphin, Pink Zeo, and first Pink Turbo Ranger, KATHERINE "KAT" HILLARD," announced Mr. Kennedy as Kat headed to the ring to meet with her partner and await their opponents.

The Mystic Force theme then started to play.

"And introducing their opponents, representing the GRE, from Briarwood, California, they are the PRWA Women's Tag Team Champions, MADISON AND VIDA ROCCA, "THE MYSTIC SISTERS" announces Mr. Kennedy as the champions make their way to the ring. Once they enter the ring they pose with their belts.

Once all four are in the ring the ref goes over the rules and then holds the title belts up in the air. It will be Maddie and Kat starting things off as the ref calls for the bell.

**A/N: Alright that's chapter 7 for you, hope you enjoyed it. Chapter 8 will feature the Women's Tag Title match, more results, an interview with Adam, and the intros for the Tag Team Title match. Again I hope everyone enjoyed the story and Happy Thanksgiving.**


	8. V & Maddie vs Ashley & Kat

**PRWA RangerMania 2 – Win or Go Home Chapter 8: Madison & Vida vs. Kat & Ashley for the PRWA Women's Tag Team Championship**

**A/N: Alright RangerMania 2 is back with another GRE/Triple B's title battle, this time for the PRWA Women's Tag Team Titles, as the champions The Mystic Sister Madison and Vida look to keep these belts with the GRE as the battle the Triple B's duo of Ashley and Kat. Hasn't been a good night so far for the GRE, losing two of their championships to the Triple B's due to one Conner McKnight, get cocky in his match cost him his title and interfering in the Mixed Tag Title Match cost his girlfriend Kira and Ethan their belts. Now it's up to the Mystic Sisters to get the GRE back on the winning trail and prevent more tension within the group. Can you do it or will Kat and Ashley add to the GRE's misery? I hope everyone enjoys chapter 8 of RM2**

**Summary: RangerMania 2, it's the biggest and most important night in PRWA history. After tonight the PRWA will either be without is owner or without the creator of the Power Rangers. PRWA presents RangerMania 2 – Win or Go Home, live from Paul Brown Stadium in Cincinnati, Ohio on Sunday July 22, 2007, and only on pay-per-view.**

**Disclaimer: I only own the PRWA and its owner Phil Savitt, who is me.**

_Bell Rings_

Once the bell rings Maddie and Kat get right in each others face, and Kat delivers a hard slap to the face of her opponent, remembering the words the champions said in their pre-match interview. Maddie just smiled at Kat and went in for her own slap, but stopped just before slapping Kat and caught the blonde off guard with a knee to the midsection. Maddie then grabbed hold of Kat's blonde locks and tossed her across the ring. Maddie then mounted Kat and again grabbed the blond by her hair as Maddie drove Kat's head into the mat. But then Kat was able to deliver her own quick knee to the midsection of Maddie and roll over. It was now Kat on top of Maddie as the blond grabbed Maddie's hair and started driving her head into the ring mat. The role reversal would continue until V entered the match and delivered a quick knee shot to the back of the head of Kat. This is all Maddie needed to regain control of the match as the referee forced her sister back to the ring apron. With Kat down stomach to the mat Maddie went to work on Kat's neck, first by just taking her foot and just standing on Kat's neck. Next Maddie flipped Kat over and locked in an elevated version of the Boston grab, a version that saw Maddie be able to apply pressure to Kat's neck by driving her knee into the blonde's neck. Luckily for Kat though Maddie locked in the hold too close to the ring ropes and Kat was able to grab hold of them. Once Kat got the ropes and Maddie wouldn't release the hold the referee started his five count, and Maddie released the hold at 4. Maddie argued just a bit with the referee before tagging her sister into the match. Once V entered the match she mocked the crowd some before turning her attention to Kat. This would cost V though because Kat was able to trip V, sending her into the middle ropes. Kat then exited to the ring apron and delivered a swift kick to the face of V, sending all of her back into the ring. Kat then hoped to the top rope and attempted a move then would end up being countered by V, who caught Kat and was able to deliver a sit-down powerbomb. V covered Kat but Kat kicked out at two. V then lifted Kat up and delivered two quick uppercut shots to Kat before delivering a snapmare takedown to the blonde. V then delivered a couple quick kicks to the gut of Kat before sitting her up in the center of the ring. V bounced off the ropes and delivered a dropkick to the back of Kat. V then sat Kat up again and bounced off the ropes, but as V bounced this time Kat was able to roll up and use her legs to flip V up and over her. Kat was then quick to her feet and delivered back to back clotheslines to V, followed by belly to belly suplex. Kat then lifted V up in an attempt for her finisher but V was able to get hold of the ropes. Kat then used this to her advantage to toss V out of the ring and out to the floor. Kat then tagged Ashley into the match.

As soon as Ashley was tagged in she climbed to the top rope and watched for V to get up. Once V was back to her feet outside the ring Ashley jumped, getting absolutely amazing height as she connected with her shooting star press finisher, the Shooting Duane Star Press. Ashley then rolled V back into the ring and covered her, but V was able to kick out just before the referee was able to count three. Ashley then headed back to the top rope, this time attempting a moonsault, but V was able to catch Ashley and then deliver a running powerslam to the Yellow Ranger. V then went over and tagged Maddie back into the match. Then two sisters the lifted Ashley up and tossed her into their corner. The sisters then each took and leg and started choking Ashley with hit. The two then backed off as V grabbed hold of Maddie and whipped her towards Ashley, only Ashley moved as Maddie hit the corner. V then charged at Ashley but Ashley was able to toss V into Maddie. Ashley then tagged Kat into the match and Kat whipped Ashley into the corner as she clotheslined the sisters. Ashley then got out of the way as Kat charged, delivering a corner splash to the sisters. Kat and Ashley then clotheslined each sister out of the ring. The crowd was going nuts as Kat and Ashley high fived one another and the Mystic Sister regrouped outside the ring. Once the sisters were regrouped Maddie headed back into the ring, as she and Kat were once again the legal participants in the match, as Ashley headed out to the ring apron as V climbed back onto the ring apron. Every time that Kat went to lock up with Maddie she would back off as V was messing with Kat's mind, acting like she was going to enter the ring, then she wouldn't. Kat then delivered a quick punch to the face of Maddie before taking her to the mat with a drop toe hold. Kat immediately went to V and knocked her off the apron. That's all that Maddie needed though as when Kat turned around to face Maddie and dropkick is what awaited Kat. Maddie followed up the dropkick with a back suplex. Maddie then placed Kat in the corner and delivered a series of shoulder shots to the midsection of Kat. Once the ref finally got Maddie out of the corner V struck as she started choking Kat while the referee wasn't looking. Once Maddie was done arguing with the ref she turned her attention back Kat. Maddie went over to Kat and sat her on the top turnbuckle. Maddie then tried for a superplex on Kat but Kat fought out of the attempt and sent Maddie back down to the mat. V then tried to knock Kat off the top turnbuckle but Kat kicked her away. Kat then jumped, connecting with a top rope legdrop. Kat then covered Maddie but Maddie kicked out just before three. Kat then tagged Ashley into the match. Just like the last time she was tagged in Ashley again went straight to the top rope for her finisher. V tried to knock Ashley off this time but failed just like before as Ashley kicked her off. This time though Ashley would no connect as she tried for the Shooting Duane Star Press, but Maddie rolled out of the way just in the nick of time.

Both Maddie and Ashley were down as the referee began his ten count. By the count of eight both were back to their feet as the two females began to trade punches. Ashley would soon gain control after ducking one of Maddie's punches and following that up with three straight punches and a clothesline to Maddie. Ashley then goes to lift Maddie up but Maddie delivers a quick rack to the eyes and follows it up by hitting her torture rack slam finisher, the Liquid Thunder. Unfortunately for Maddie the fight has taken a lot out of her and she can't make a quick cover. She does finally make her way over to Ashley and cover her, but Ashley is able to kick out right before three. Maddie then heads over to hear corner and tags V into the match. V enters and lifted up Ashley and locks her in a bear hug. While V has the hold locked in tight Ashley's arms are free and she is able to use them to break out of the hold by delivering shots with her elbows to the head of V. When V breaks the hold Ashley gets behind V and delivers a German suplex to her. Ashley then heads to the top rope and hits the Shooting Duane Star Press. Ashley covers V but just before three Maddie pulls Ashley out of the ring. Outside the ring Maddie tries to clothesline Ashley but Ashley ducks and delivers a roundhouse kick to the head of Maddie. Once Ashley is back on the ring apron though V grabs her head and delivers a neckbreaker to Ashley. V then turns Ashley around and attempts to suplex her into the ring, but Ashley lands on her feet and rolls up V for a two count. Ashley then tries for a DDT on V but V blocks the attempt and turns it into a spinebuster. V then sets Ashley up and hits her spinning powerbomb finisher, the Tornado. Now while V hit the move she did it while being close to Ashley's corner and Kat was able to tag herself into the match. So as V covered Ashley the ref wouldn't count the pin. V uncovered Ashley and screamed at the ref to count the pin, only to have the ref scream Ashley isn't the legal person. V then turns towards the challenger's corner, only to see Kat coming from the top rope as the Pink Ranger delivers a top rope clothesline. Kat then lifts V up and tries for her finisher but Maddie comes in and delivers a chop block to Kat. V then lands on top of Kat but can only get a two count from the cover. The two are quick back to their feet, but take each other down with a clothesline. The two legal participants are out in the ring as their partners are fighting outside the ring. Then down the entrance ramp comes Kira, as she gets on the ring apron to distract the ref as Ethan comes from the crowd and grabs one of the title belts. In the ring Kat and V are up at the same time as Ethan tried to hit Kat with the belt but she ducks and Ethan levels V with the belt. Kat then lifts Ethan up and delivers her fireman's carry powerslam finisher, the Blonde Bomber. Maddie then tries to hit Kat with the other title belt but Kat ducks the attempt and nails Maddie with the Blonde Bomber. Kat then tosses Ethan out of the ring, tossing him right into Kira as the two hit the floor. Kat then tags Ashley in, who heads to the top rope and hits V with the Shooting Star Duane Star Press. Ashley covers V for the one two three.

"The winners of this contest and NEW PRWA Women's Tag Team Champions, ASHLEY AND KAT," announces Mr. Kennedy as the referee hands the titles to the new champions and raises their arms in victory. The two pose in all four corners of the ring with their belts before exiting the ring. Outside the ring they smile at Kira and Ethan and mouth thanks to them. As the new champions head up the ramp back in the ring V has come around and she is checking on her sister, all the while starring a whole through both Kira and Ethan.

The next match was the first ever Submarine Match between Rita and Divatox, which had gained even more steam as Divatox and her crew, gave their support to Master Vile and Rito and what Rita, Goldar, Zedd, and Thrax did at Summer Breakout. It was a back and forth match on Divatox's sub, which saw interference from Goldar, Thrax, Rito, and Rygog, but in the end it was General Havoc, who laid waster to Goldar and Thrax, allowing Divatox to hit Rita with her jumping cutter finisher, the Pirate Queen Cutter, and pick up the win.

Up next was a Falls Count Anywhere Match between Cam and Sensei. These two battle through out Paul Brown stadium. The end came when the two were backstage on top of one of the production trucks. Cam was no his knees begging his father for mercy. Sensei said he could not allow that, and delivered his high-speed roundhouse kick finisher, the Ninja Power Kick to Cam, sending him off the top of the truck and into a dumpster that was next to the truck. Sensei then jumped off the truck, delivering a body splash to Cam and getting the one two three.

Up next was Wes vs. Eric in a Barbed Wire Steel Cage Match, as barbed wire lined the top of the cage, and in the match the only way to win was by escape over the top of the cage. The finish came with Wes and Eric fighting at the top of the cage near the barbed wire. Wes had lost balance and was set to slam Wes' head into the barbed wire when Wes blocked the attempt and kicked Eric in the back sending him face first into the barbed wire. Wes the grabbed Eric's head and slammed it into the barbed wire one more time. Eric was now a bloody mess as Wes tossed him off the cage, climbed over the wire and exited the cage.

The next match may have featured the biggest stunner of the night as Ecliptor teamed with Scorpius and Sprocket to battle Zhane, Zack, and Carlos in a six person Hell in a Cell tag match. The finish came when it was just Zhane and Ecliptor inside the ring; the other four were down outside the ring. Just when the two were about to look up the lights around the right went out and the song Seek and Destroy started to play. When the lights came back on it was a shock to all that Darkonda was in the ring, steel chair in hand, starring at Ecliptor. Just when it looked like Darkonda would clobber Ecliptor with the chair, he turned around and clobbered Zhane with it. Ecliptor would then deliver a hammerlock guillotine drop, which he would refer to as The Blackout. Then Ecliptor went to the top rope and hit his somersault corkscrew leg drop finisher, the Eclip-tap, pinning Zhane for the one two three. Then after the match everyone was stunned again when Ecliptor and Darkonda hugged and raised their arms together.

Next was the Street Fight between Jen and Alex. Jen controlled most of this match, that is until Alex fought a steel pipe and began to choke Jen out with it. Alex then grabbed a sledgehammer, ready to put an end to Jen, but Alex took too long and Jen was able to low blow him and take the sledgehammer. A shot to the midsection and a shot to the back had Alex on his knees. Jen then finished Alex off my breaking the sledgehammer over Alex's head. Jen then covered Alex for the one two three.

Next up was a ten villain tag as Lothor's Army battled Zeltrax and four partners of his choosing, the four members of Divatox's Crew. The finish came when General Havoc had Choobo set up for the Havoc End when again the lights around the ring went out. When they turned back on Zeltrax, Havoc, Elgar, Porto, Rygog, and the referee were all knocked out, and Thrax stood in the middle of the ring in a referee shirt as Choobo had Havoc covered, while Zedd, Goldar, Rita, and Finster stood outside the ring over one of the other fallen four. Thrax then counted the one two three as Choobo got the win and Zedd and company got some payback for the Submarine Match incident.

Then it was the hair vs. hair match between Marah and Kapri. The finish came after Kapri hit Marah with her axe kick finisher, the K Axe. Instead of going for the win Kapri grabbed some scissors and started to pretend cut Marah's hair. Then Marah surprised Kapri, rolling her up and getting the one two three. A stunned Kapri would not get into the chair to get her head shaved, so Marah hit her with her spinning reverse STO finisher, the Triple M. Marah then got Kapri in the chair and shaved her head.

_Backstage_

"Jason Sklar here and with me right now are Adam and Tanya. You two look for payback tonight against The Hired Guns as Adam you face Scorpina in a Strap Match and Tanya you lead your team vs. Team Maya in a ten person elimination tag match. Tanya your thoughts first.

"You know Jason I really think Adam is the one you need to talk to, he has something he wants to get off his chest," Tanya said.

"Alright then, Adam your thoughts on the strap match with Scorpina," Jason said.

"Scorpina is scum, she is the biggest, most worthless piece of scum I have ever come across in my live, and that's saying something having battled Rita, Goldar, Zedd, Vile, Ooze, Mondo, Machina, Gasket, Archerina, and Divatox. There is a reason I wanted this strap match, and that reason is I want to take the strap that we will be connected to and choke the life out of Scorpina. Scorpina what you did all those years ago I will never forget, and I will never ever forgive you for what you put me through, and tonight, tonight is almost 15 years in the making. Tonight Scorpina, you learn what happens when you mess with Adam Park. If I can steal a line from Ivan Ooze, Scorpina, WELCOME TO MY NIGHTMARE," Adam says.

_Ringside_

"Ladies and gentlemen the following contest is a Tables Match and it is for the PRWA Tag Team Championship.

"Money in the Bank" by Lil Scrappy starts playing.

Introducing first the challengers, first representing the Triple B's, from Newtech City, the Red SPD B Squad Ranger, JACK LANDORS," announces Mr. Kennedy.

"Welcome to the Jungle" by Guns N Roses starts playing.

"And introducing his tag team partner, representing the Triple B's, from the planet KO-35, the Red Space Ranger, "ANDROS," announces Mr. Kennedy.

"#1" by Nelly starts playing.

"And introducing their opponents, first representing the GRE, from Stone Canyon, California, he is one half of the PRWA Tag Team Champions, the second Red Mighty Morphin and Blue Zeo Ranger, ROCKY DESANTOS," announces Mr. Kennedy.

"The Champ" by Ghostface Killah starts playing.

"And introducing his tag team partner, representing the GRE, from Newtech City, he is the other half of the PRWA Tag Team Champions, the Blue SPD B Squad Ranger, SKY TATE," announces Mr. Kennedy.

Once all four are in the ring the ref goes over the rules and holds the belts up. It will be Rocky and Andros starting things off as the ref calls for the bell.

**A/N: Alright that is chapter eight, hope you enjoyed it. Chapter 9 will feature the Tag Title match, an interview with Kimberly, the results for just one match, and the intros for Adam vs. Scorpina. Again I hope everyone enjoyed chapter 8 of RM2.**


	9. Sky & Rocky vs Jack & Andros

**PRWA RangerMania 2 – Win or Go Home Chapter 9: Rocky & Sky vs. Jack & Andros, Tables Match for the PRWA World Tag Team Championship**

**A/N: A belated Happy New Year to all as the PRWA is back, and its chapter 9 of RangerMania 2, as now the PRWA World Tag Team Titles are on the line as the champions Rocky and Sky defend the belts against Jack and Andros in the always exciting Tables Match, where to win you must put one of your opponents through a table. This match kicks off the second half of the GRE/Triple B's title matches, and currently the Triple B's have a commanding 3-0 advantage, winning the InterGalactic, Women's Tag, and Mixed Tag titles, as the GRE has been unable to successfully defend their titles, with their fellow members not helping the cause. Rocky and Sky will look to get the group back on track, while Jack and Andros look to keep the good times rolling for the Triple B's and add to the misery of the GRE. I hope everyone enjoys chapter 9.**

**One last thing, I made a mistake at the end of chapter 8, saying Rocky and Andros would start the match. I forgot that in a tag team tables match that tornado tag match rules apply, meaning that there is no tagging and all four men can be in the ring at all times, so that's how this match will be.**

**Summary: RangerMania 2, it's the biggest and most important night in PRWA history. After tonight the PRWA will either be without is owner or without the creator of the Power Rangers. PRWA presents RangerMania 2 – Win or Go Home, live from Paul Brown Stadium in Cincinnati, Ohio on Sunday July 22, 2007, and only on pay-per-view.**

**Disclaimer: I only own the PRWA and its owner Phil Savitt, who is me.**

_Bell Rings_

Once the bell rung each man locked up with their rival, as it would be Rocky v Andros and Jack v Sky to start off this title match. It would not be a good start for the champions as Andros and Jack were able to force them up against the ring ropes and deliver a series a knife edge chops, the crowd wooing each time that hand met chest, as the champions chest began to turn red with each chop delivered. Jack and Andros then took their opponents and whipped them towards each other, as the champions met in a head on collision that sent both of them to the mat. Before the challengers could get more offense in Rocky and Sky were able to roll to the outside of the ring, and began to call for a timeout. As we all know though there are no timeouts in wrestling, so instead of giving the champions their requested break Andros and Jack bounced off the ropes and headed towards the champs, jumping over the top rope and delivered diving cross bodies to both Sky and Rocky. Andros and Jack decide to attempt to end this one early as the challengers go over the ring apron, lift it up and bring a table out from under the ring. Before they can even set the table up though Sky and Rocky attack and deliver double axe handle shots to the backs of Jack and Andros. Rocky then grabs hold of Jack and whips him into the ringside barrier. Rocky then charges, delivering a high knee to the head of Jack. Sky then takes Andros and whips him towards Jack, as the two partners collide face first. Sky turns Andros around so both challengers are facing Sky as he charges, but the challengers are able to lift Sky up and over the barrier and into the crowd. Rocky attempts to catch them off guard but Jack and Andros are able to perform the same move on Rocky as he flies over the ring barrier as well, landing right on top of Sky. Jack and Andros then pose for the crowd, firing them up even more as the challengers climb on top of the ring barrier. Once Rocky and Sky are up Jack and Andros jump, as each performs an amazing move. Jack is able to grab hold of Rocky's head and deliver a DDT while Andros grabs hold of Sky's head and delivers a reserve bulldog to him. Jack and Andros then take Rocky and Sky and decide to drive the champion's heads in random seats that the fans ringside were sitting in. During this exchange Jack took Sky and laid him on a row of chairs. Jack then went to the row in front of that row, climbed onto one of the chairs, jumped over that chair into the next rope and leg drop Sky. Meanwhile in another Andros climbed onto some of the chairs, grabbed hold of Rocky's head and bulldogged him on a row of chairs. Once the challengers met back up with one another some gracious fans decided to hand their snacks over to the challengers, as Jack was handed a beer and Andros was handed some popcorn. Jack took a swig of the beer while Andros had some popcorn, each giving thumbs up as they approved of what the stadium was selling. Jack then tossed the beer into the face of Sky while Andros hit Rocky in the head with the box of popcorn. The challengers then took the champions back to the ring barrier and tossed then over it and back into the ring area.

Before turning their attentions back to the champions Jack and Andros pandered to the crowd a little bit more, this would cost them those as they went to head over the ring barrier Sky and Rocky were back up, with the table from earlier in hand, as the champs drove the table into the faces of their opponents, sending them to the ground. Rocky then hopped over the ring barrier back into the crowd while Sky set up the table. Rocky then tossed Jack over the ring barrier for Sky to deal with. Rocky then lifted Andros up for a suplex, ready to suplex him through the table, but Jack was able to push away Sky long enough to get the table out of the way, as Rocky suplexed Andros onto the ringside floor and not through the table, a fact that Rocky was not happy about when he turned around. Rocky went for a swing at Jack but missed as Jack grabbed hold of Rocky and tried to DDT him through the table, but it was Sky who moved the table this time as Jack tried a DDT to Rocky on the ground outside the ring. With their veteran partners down Sky and Jack went toe to toe trading punches. Jack soon began to get the upper hand punch wise, that is until a swift kick to the private area of Jack by Sky ended that in this no disqualification match. Sky used this to hit Jack with his wrist-lock inverted double underhook facebuster finisher, the Sky's The Limit. Sky then tossed Jack and the table into the ring. Sky then tossed Jack onto the table and proceeded to the top rope. Sky went for a diving body splash on Jack, but Andros was able to grab hold of Sky's leg to prevent him from jumping. While it wasn't long until Rocky smashed Andros' head into the ring post to end Andros' hold on Sky, it was enough for Jack to get off the table. Sky saw this and instead of a body splash he attempted a diving cross body, but Jack caught Sky and then tossed him onto his shoulders. Jack then delivered his spinning fireman's carry facebuster finisher, the SWAT Mode, on Sky. Only problem though was then Jack attempted to drive Sky through the table with the move, but Rocky saved this day this time and moved the table out of the way. A stunned Jack had no time to counter as Rocky snuck up on him quickly and hit his sit-down choke bomb finisher, the Ape Bomb, on Jack. Rocky then set Jack up on the top rope, ready for a body splash on Jack for the win when he saw Andros getting up. Not wanting to give Andros the opportunity to move Jack Rocky decided to jump towards Andros, but Andros was able to catch Rocky and place him on his shoulders. Andros wanted to hit Rocky with his finisher to put him through the table, but Jack was on it and if he did that Rocky and Sky would win, so Andros moved away from the table and delivered his Gory Bomb finisher, the Astro Bomb. Both Rocky and Sky were down as Andros helped Jack off the table. Just when ready to turn their attentions back to the champions Jack and Andros are taken out by another table, which is being held by the former PRWA Women's Tag Team Champions Madison and Vida. Madison then sets up the new table in one corner while Vida moves the original table into the opposite corner. Maddie and V then help their fellow GRE members up. Rocky and Sky are confused at first, but agree to go with Maddie and V's plan as the two head to the top turnbuckles in the corners near the two tables. The crowd begins to move as Maddie sets Jack up with Sky and V sets Andros up with Rocky, as the females are directing traffic for two powerbombs through the tables. However its Sky and Rocky who take to long to deliver the powerbombs, as Jack and Andros begin to fight them off with punches to the face of Rocky and Sky. Soon Rocky and Sky have lost the momentum as Madison and Vida watch on stunned as they see Andros and Jack hurricanrana Rocky and Sky through the tables.

"The winners of this contest and NEW PRWA WORLD TAG TEAM CHAMPIONS, JACK AND ANDROS," announces Mr. Kennedy as the bell rings and the referee grabs then belts and hands them to the new champions. The ref raises Jack and Andros' arms in victory as the new champions raise the belts up in their other hands. As the new champions celebrate V is checking on Rocky as Maddie checks on Sky as another GRE plan has gone aril.

The match following the Tables Match was an I Quit Match between father and son as Anton Mercer and Trent went at it one on one. Father and son went all out trying to eliminate the other even though the goal was just to make them say I Quit. The finish came when the two were at the top of the entrance ramp on the extreme left part of the stage. Anton was in trouble, set to fall off the set on through numerous tables. Trent went to spear his father off the stage but Anton moved as Trent crashed through the tables. Anton then jumped off the stage, delivering a sickening leg drop to Trent. Anton then locked Trent in Trent's girlfriend Kira's submission finisher the Ptera Grip. Trent didn't want to but the pain was too much as he said the words I Quit.

_Backstage_

"Randy Sklar here backstage as I was suppose to interview the PRWA Women's Champion Kimberly and the PRWA World Heavyweight Champion Tommy, as you see them next to me but as you can see in front of us all hell has broken loose in a huge argument between GRE members Kira, Conner, Ethan, Madison, Vida, and Sky. I guess I'll try and do this even as all this goes on. Tommy I'll start with you, your thoughts on your……"

Just as Randy was to ask his question to Tommy the World Champion takes Randy's microphone.

"QUIET" Tommy screams, causing the fellow GRE members to stop what they were doing.

"Looks guys I know you are upset with your losses, but in the big picture they don't really matter. As long as I have this belt and Kim has that belt we still run everything. My belt says I'm the best male wrestler in the PRWA and Kim's says she is the best female wrestler in the PRWA, and guess what, that's all that really matters. Now go run along, and don't even think about doing what you have done in your other matches, you do that interference stuff in our matches there will be hell to pay," Tommy says as the other GRE members walk off in silence.

"You see Randy that's the difference between vets like me, Kim, and Rocky, who was smart enough not to be apart of the mess that just happened, and the rooks that were apart of that mess, they are rookies, they are still young and new to this game, and they new to learn, just like we needed to learn when we were their age, what just happened there was a learning experience that will make all of them better Rangers," Tommy said.

"Ok then with that out of the way, how about tonight," Randy asked.

"Tonight Randy all the talk of the past month finally happens. Me and Jase, one on one in a TLC Match, in my opinion the greatest match in wrestling history. Some of the absolute best of the best have competed in this match, Edge, Christian Cage, Team 3D, The Hardys, Chris Jericho, the list goes on and tonight I add my name to the list of those who have competed and won in this match of matches. Tonight I once again etch my name into history, while making sure one Jason Lee Scott never eeeeeeeeeever gets another title shot AGAIN," Tommy says, as he hands the microphone to his wife.

"Well well well little miss Trini, isn't this a lucky night for you. Not only do you get to lose to your former best friend again, you get to do it in your type of match, while the woman trying to steal your man is the referee of the match, granted there won't be much of the man left once Tommy is done with him, but of course that isn't the point of our match. Trini the point of our match is simple, you can't beat me, I'm gonna make you, the so called "submission expert," tap out, Emily is going to steal your man, and you will never be the PRWA Women's Champion as long as you live," Kimberly said.

_Ringside_

As we return ringside "I Ain't Your Survivor" by Bullets and Octane is playing.

"Ladies and gentlemen the following contest is a strap match. The two participants will be tied together by a strap, there are no count outs and no disqualifications, and the only way to win is by pinfall or submission. Introducing first, representing The Hired Guns, from the Moon Palace, SCORPINA," announced Mr. Kennedy as Scorpina made her way to the ring, normal ring attire, without her partner Maya, who was preparing for her match later on tonight.

Once Scorpina hit the ring "Elevation" by U2 started to play.

"And introducing her opponent, from Los Angeles, California, the second Black Mighty Morphin, Green Zeo, and first Green Turbo Ranger, ADAM PARK," announces Mr. Kennedy as Adam made his way to the ring wearing a t-shirt and a pair of jeans, ready for a fight, stone cold look on his face a the strap that will connect to two in his hands. Without Adam was Tanya, who had that match against Maya and her team to get ready for.

Once both were in the ring they got right in each others face as the ref had to back them off. Once he went over the rules of the match the referee took one of Adam's hands and tied the strap around it tight before doing the same thing to Scorpina. The referee then called for the bell.

**A/N: Alright that is chapter 9 I hope you enjoyed it. Chapter 10 will feature the strap match between Adam and Scorpina, the results of two more matches, an interview with Mondo and Machina, and the intros for the PRWA Women's Championship match. Again I hope everyone enjoyed chapter 9 of RM2.**


	10. Adam vs Scorpina

**PRWA RangerMania 2 – Win or Go Home Chapter 10: Adam vs. Scorpina, Strap Match**

**A/N: Alright everyone this chapter 10 of PRWA RangerMania 2, and this chapter will not be for the faint of heart, as one of the most hateful and bitter rivalries in the history of the Power Rangers is put to bed once and for all as Adam goes one on one with Scorpina in a strap match. This one won't be a wrestling match though, it will be a fight. Those out their who have watched and been fans of the Power Rangers since the very beginning know all about the history between these two and why they hate each other so much, and now they will settle things once and for all, and while doing that they will be connected to one another by a big thick strap. The old expression blood sweat and tears is a good way to describe this match as it will take all those plus more to win this one. Just like this Sunday's Pittsburgh/Baltimore AFC Championship Game in football this will be a war for the ages, as its no holds barred, anything goes match. I hope everyone enjoys chapter 10.**

**Summary: RangerMania 2, it's the biggest and most important night in PRWA history. After tonight the PRWA will either be without is owner or without the creator of the Power Rangers. PRWA presents RangerMania 2 – Win or Go Home, live from Paul Brown Stadium in Cincinnati, Ohio on Sunday July 22, 2007, and only on pay-per-view.**

**Disclaimer: I only own the PRWA and its owner Phil Savitt, who is me.**

_Bell Rings_

As soon as the bell rung the two competitors locked up in the center of the ring. Adam was able to gain the advantage early as he forced Scorpina up against the ring ropes. Adam then delivered three rapid fire chops to the chest of Scorpina before taking the strap and whipping Scorpina's chest with it. Adam then let go of that part of the strap and delivered a series of punches to Scorpina. Adam was fired up, so fired up he took his t-shirt (which got screams from the ladies), wrapped it around Scorpina's neck and used it to toss her across the ring. Adam then started to lift Scorpina up but Scorpina delivered a punch to Adam's midsection before delivering a low blow in this anything goes match. Scorpina then took a page out of Adam's book by using the strap to whip his chest before wrapping the strap around Adam's neck and tossing him across the ring. Scorpina then sat Adam up and locked in a standard head lock. The crowd then started to get behind Adam, helping him will his way out of the hold. Adam was back to his feet when Scorpina delivered a swift knee to the back of Adam, sending him back to a seated position with the head lock still applied. Scorpina then forced Adam to the ground and applied a grounded head lock. Again the crowd willed Adam on to get out of the hold but again Scorpina had the answer, using her knees again as she drove them into the shoulders and head of Adam. Scorpina soon released this hold and delivered a leg drop to the back of Adam's head and neck. Scorpina rolled Adam over, covered him but only got a two count. Scorpina then lifted Adam up and wrapped the strap around his neck. Scorpina then use the strap to turn Adam around and deliver a neckbreaker to him. Scorpina then delivered a series of stomps to Adam's body, and while this was happening a shot of Adam and Tanya's locker room was shown as Tanya was very concerned for her boyfriend. Then a shot of the Hired Guns locker room shown and Maya was very happy with the happenings so far. As we return to the action Scorpina has Adam set up for a regular DDT, but then turns Adam around, setting him up for a reverse DDT, only to then deliver a rolling cutter to Adam. Scorpina then covers Adam but again can only get a two count. Scorpina then lifts up Adam and whips him into one of the corners. Scorpina then charges but Adam moves as Scorpina eats turnbuckle. Adam then uses the strap to force Scorpina down to the mat before hopping onto the middle rope in the corner and jumping, delivering a moonsault to Scorpina. Adam hooks Scorpina's leg but she is able to kick out at two. Adam then wraps the strap around Scorpina's neck and delivers three straight leg drops to her. Adam then whips Scorpina into the corner and delivers a series of uppercuts before delivering a cutter from the corner sending Scorpina face first to the mat. Adam then heads to the top rope and jumps', looking for his Leap Frog frog splash, but Scorpina is able to get her knees up, driving them into Adam's midsection when he lands on them.

Scorpina then sets up the prone Adam and locks in her sharpshooter submission finisher, the Scorpina Death Lock. While having the hold locked in Scorpina grabs hold of the strap, wraps it around Adam's neck and this time starts to choke him with the strap. While doing this though Scorpina weakens her grip on Adam's leg as he is able to untangle them from the hold and then grab hold of Scorpina's head and flip her up and over him, as she crashes to the mat back first. Adam is quick to his feet as he jumps up and drives his knee into the face of Scorpina. Adam then lifts Scorpina up and whips her into the ropes. Since they are connected by the strap Adam charges at Scorpina as soon as he whips her away and he is able to clothesline her along with himself outside of the ring. Once outside the ring Adam takes Scorpina over to the steel ring steps and proceeds to slam her head into them a good five to six times. Adam then stands Scorpina up and trips her head first into them one more time for good measure. Adam then lifts up the top of the steps and tosses them into the ring. Adam then goes to turn his attention back to Scorpina but she catches him by surprise with a clothesline. Scorpina then whips Adam into the announce table and begins to choke the now seated Adam with her foot. Scorpina then lifts Adam up and slams his head into the announce table and then drives his head into her knees before planting him with a DDT. Scorpina then grabs a steel chair from under the ring and swings it like a bat, just crushing it on the side of Adam's head. Scorpina then throws the chair down and places Adam's face on it and proceeds to step on his head, forcing it against the chair. Scorpina then grabbed another chair and went for a one person con-chair-to, but Adam was able to roll out of the way as the chairs hit one another, and the one Scorpina was holding came back and hit her in the face, while Adam got back to his feet quickly and delivered a roundhouse kick to the chair, sending it into Scorpina's face again and sending her to the floor. Adam then lifted Scorpina up onto his shoulder and dropped her face first onto the announce table. Adam then tried for a spinning heel kick but Scorpina caught his leg and clotheslined him to the floor. Scorpina then took one of the TV monitors from the announce table and crushed Adam's face with it, the shot causing him to start bleeding from the head. Scorpina then took the bloodied Adam and tossed him onto the announce table and locked in the Scorpina Death Lock. Scorpina had it move locked in so tight and Adam had no place to go but he would not quit or pass out, and in the end it frustrated Scorpina so much so broke the hold. Scorpina then looked to the ring and saw the steel steps in there and got an evil smile on her face as she tossed Adam back into the ring.

Once back in the ring Scorpina put the steel steps close to the corner and placed Adam on them. Scorpina then headed to the top rope, looking for Adam's Leap Frog frog splash finisher, but Adam rolled out of the way just in time for Scorpina's midsection to get crushed by the stairs. Adam then lifted up the stairs and when Scorpina was back up and drove them into her face, this shot busting Scorpina open as both competitors were now bleeding. Adam then covered Scorpina but Scorpina kicked out before two. Adam then lifted Scorpina up and delivered a spinebuster to her, driving her back onto the steel ring steps. Adam then headed to the top rope this time and connected with the Leap Frog frog splash. Adam covered Scorpina but she somehow kicked out right before three was counted. Adam then tried to lock Scorpina in the Scorpina Death Lock, but Scorpina was able to block the attempt and kick Adam away. Adam then charged Scorpina but Scorpina tripped Adam face first into the ring steps. Scorpina then again wrapped the strap around Adam's neck and began to choke him while also stepping on his head again, forcing it into the steps even more. Scorpina released the hold when she thought Adam was out and covered him but he somehow kicked out before three. Scorpina gave the ref an evil look before going to lift Adam up, and this momentarily distraction was enough for Adam to driver a trio of punches to the midsection of Scorpina before sending her to the mat with a stunner. Adam then took Scorpina's legs and this time successfully locked in the Scorpina Death Lock. Unfortunately for Adam his back was to the entrance ramp at the time, so he didn't see Goldar run down the ramp, two by four in his hand. Goldar entered the ring and broke the two by four over the back of Adam, causing him to break the hold, and almost knocking him out. Goldar though didn't see Bridge come out from the crowd, and when he finally knew abut Bridge was when Bridge pulled him out of the ring. Bridge and Adam had been rivals (as can be read in earlier PRWA stories) but always had mutual respect for one another, and he had been helping Adam in recent weeks when Goldar and Scorpina attempted to attack Adam. Outside the ring Bridge delivered punch after punch to Goldar until Goldar delivered a knee to the midsection. Goldar tried for his sit-down powerbomb finisher, the Goldar Bomb, but Bridge blocked the attempt and delivered his sit-down inverted powerbomb finisher, the Toaster Burn. Meanwhile back in the ring Scorpina is slow to cover Adam and he gets out at two. Right when she was about to lift Adam up Scorpina sees Bridge and yells at him. Scorpina attempts to go after Bridge but Adam is back up as he turns her around and delivers a STO backbreaker followed by a reverse STO. Adam then locks Scorpina in the Scorpina Death Lock, and unlike Scorpina he doesn't fail in also choking her with the strap as he had the move locked in like Kira's Ptera Grip. Adam keeps the move locked in until he sees that Scorpina is passed out. Adam then breaks the hold, heads to the top rope and hits the Leap Frog frog splash. Adam then covers Scorpina and gets the one two three.

"The winner of this contest, ADAM PARK," announces Mr. Kennedy as Bridge enters the ring and helps Adam up. The referee then raises Adam's arm in victory. After that Bridge and Adam hug and Bridge raises Adam's arm up as he points at him with his other hand. Adam just stares down at Scorpina before leaving the ring.

The next match took place out in the Paul Brown Stadium parking lot as it was a parking lot brawl between Lothor and Mesogog. The match up was back and forth throughout until Lothor was finally able to gain the upper hand for an extended period of time. This ended when Mesogog delivered a cheap shot and brought out a huge dino gem, which he used to steal most of Lothor's power. Mesogog then picked apart Lothor, and was going to finish him off by hitting him with the dino gem, but Zurgane came to break that up, which led to Zeltrax coming to attack Zurgane. This was all Lothor needed as he picked up the gem and crushed Mesogog with it when he turned around. Lothor then did the same to Zeltrax before covering Mesogog for the one two three. Zurgane then helped his master regain his power from the gem.

Up next was the ten woman elimination tag match as it was Team Tanya vs. Team Maya. Team Tanya consisted of Tanya, Aisha, Dulcea, Cassie, and Angela with Team Maya consisting of Maya, Trakeena Elsa, Morgana, and Charlie. Team Maya got out to a fast start as Trakeena eliminated Dulcea and Maya eliminated Aisha. Team Tanya countered with three straight eliminations as Tanya eliminated Trakeena, Cassie eliminated Charlie, and Angela took out Elsa. Maya then delivered back to back eliminations taking out both Angela and Cassie. Tanya then overcame the odds and eliminated both Morgana and Maya to win the match. As soon as the match was over Scorpina came down and attacked Tanya, and Maya soon joined. Adam and Bridge then made the save as they chased Scorpina and Maya away. Adam then surprised everyone in the stadium when he pulled out a black box, got on one knee, and proposed to Tanya, who said yes.

_Backstage_

"I'm Jason Sklar here with King Mondo and Queen Machina of the Machine Empire. Mondo, Machina, this is it, your rivalry with Gasket and Archerina comes down to this, a Buried Alive Match. To win you must toss those two into the grave and then bury them in all that dirt out there, and as you and Gasket agreed to this past Wednesday on PRWA Weekly, the winners will take control of the Machine Empire."

"Young Jason I find this the only true way to end this year plus rivalry. Our son and that disgraceful wife of his don't understand they will never control the Machine Empire. You see Machina and I work our best with our backs against the wall. Numerous have tried to take control of the empire from us, and all have failed, we are undefeated in battles where control of our empire is on the line. Basically as all you humans would say, we are clutch, and that won't change tonight, so son, Archerina, I hope you enjoy this dirt nap, cause when its over, neither of you will have control of the Machine Empire, and neither of you will be apart of the Machine Empire AGAIN," Mondo says.

"Oh and while you rust buckets are at it bring that little ally of yours Frax with you, we would love to toss him in that hole with you," Machina said.

_Ringside_

"Ladies and gentlemen the following contest is a submission match for the PRWA Women's Championship," Mr. Kennedy announced as the crowd cheers.

"Just Close Your Eyes" by Waterproof Blonde starts to play.

"Introducing first the special referee for this contest, from Angel Grove, California, EMILY," announces Mr. Kennedy as the crowd boos Emily as she heads to the ring.

"Unleash the Dragon" by Sisqo starts playing.

"And introducing the participants, first the challenger, representing the Triple B's, from Angel Grove, California, the original Yellow Mighty Morphin Ranger, TRINI KWAN," announces Mr. Kennedy as the crowd cheers Trini, who is just staring down Emily the whole time.

"Hart of a Champion" by Nelly starts to play.

"And introducing her opponent, representing the GRE, from Gainesville, Florida by way of Angel Grove, California, the original Pink Mighty Morphin Ranger and the PRWA Women's Champion, "KIMBERLY HART-OLIVER," announces Mr. Kennedy as the crowd boos the champ.

Trini and Kim are right in each others face once Kim enters the ring as Emily breaks them apart. Emily then takes the championship belt from Kim and holds it in the air. She then checks Trini for any illegal objects, but she doesn't check Kim, again getting under Trini's skin. Emily then calls for the bell.

**A/N: Ok that is chapter 10, I hope you enjoyed it. Chapter 11 will feature Kim vs. Trini for the Women's Title, an interview with Jason, and the intros for Machina/Mondo vs. Archerina/Gasket. Again I hope you enjoyed chapter 10 of RM2.**


	11. Kim vs Trini

**PRWA RangerMania 2 – Win or Go Home Chapter 11: Kimberly vs. Trini, Submission Match for the PRWA Women's Championship**

**A/N: Alright I'm back with chapter 11 of RangerMania 2 as we return to championship bouts for this chapter as Kimberly defends her PRWA Women's Championship against Trini in a submission match that features Emily as the special guest referee. The odds certainly do not favor the original Yellow Ranger in this contest as she has never defeated Kimberly in a PRWA match and special referee has come to the PRWA to take Trini out so she can reunite with her ex-boyfriend, Trini's current boyfriend Jason. It could be a long night for Trini, but this is her type of match since her finisher is a submission hold, so will Trini be able to overcome the odds, finally defeat Kim, and win the PRWA Women's Title or will Kimberly continue her dominance over her former best friend. I hope everyone enjoys chapter.**

**Summary: RangerMania 2, it's the biggest and most important night in PRWA history. After tonight the PRWA will either be without is owner or without the creator of the Power Rangers. PRWA presents RangerMania 2 – Win or Go Home, live from Paul Brown Stadium in Cincinnati, Ohio on Sunday July 22, 2007, and only on pay-per-view.**

**Disclaimer: I only own the PRWA and its owner Phil Savitt, who is me.**

_Bell Rings_

Once the bell rung Kim and Trini locked eyes as the two former friends just stared one another down. Emily decided to have a little fun with this as she went behind Trini and pushed her. Trini turned around, ready to strike Emily when Kim garbbed hold of Trini's head and delivered a reverse DDT to her. Kim and Emily then showed their allegiance by high fiving one another then delivering a double elbow drop to Trini. Kim then had Emily sit Trini up in the center of the ring. Kim then bounced off the ropes and delivered a running neck snap to Trini. Kim then grabbed hold of Trini's right leg and locked in the heel hook submission hold. Trini though was slowly and surely able to make her way to the ropes which would mean Kim would have to break the hold if a regular referee was in the match. Thing is though there isn't a regular referee, the referee is someone who wants to see Trini suffer, someone who beat Trini in a one on one match on the last PRWA Weekly before RangerMania 2, and someone who wants to steal Trini's boyfriend, so naturally Emily let Kimberly keep the hold locked in as long as she wanted. Once Kim got tired of the hold she released it and dragged Trini back to the center of the ring. Kim then rolled Trini over onto her stomach and locked in another submission hold, this time the camel clutch. As Kim had the hold locked in she screamed at Trini to submit, only to have Trini scream back no every time. Emily even slapped Trini on the face a couple of time but Trini would not quit. Soon Kim released Trini's chin but then used her arms to deliver swift shots to the head and neck of Trini. Trini was on all fours as Kim placed one foot on her back and kicked her to the mat. Kim then stood on Trini's back with grabbing both of her arms and stretching them up. Again Kim yelled at Trini to submit and again Trini would scream no. Whenever Kim got impatient about Trini not tapping out she would break the hold and move on to a new one. The next hold Kim unleashed on Trini was the shoulder claw nerve pinch. With this hold Kim was basically putting Trini's left arm to sleep and making in unusable as she had the hold locked on Trini's left shoulder. The crowd then started to get behind Trini though as she gained a second wind and was soon back on her feet. Trini connected with two elbow shots to the mid section of Kim to break the hold. Trini then delivered a series of kicks to the legs of Kim before using her right arm to deliver a stunner to the champion.

Trini then went for her submission finisher, the Claws of Life, when Emily tried to blindside her with a punch, only to have Trini block the attempt with her right arm. Trini went for a counter punch using her left arm but couldn't get the punch off since her arm was still weak from the shoulder claw Kim had applied and Emily took advantage of this delivering her leaping spike reverse STO finisher, the E Squared, to Trini. The crowd booed Emily's legal interfering of the match as she helped Kim back to her feet. The special guest referee then whispered something to the champion, causing Kim to flash an evil smile. Kim then grabs hold of Trini's left leg and locks in a modified STF, also known as the STS or stepover toehold sleeper, a move Emily used to greatly weaken Trini the past Wednesday on PRWA Weekly. Again Kim was screaming and Trini to tap out but instead of screaming no back Trini fought her way to the ropes, finally able to grab hold of them. Once again though Emily would not have Kim break the hold, so this time Trini released the ropes herself and grabbed hold of Emily's leg, tripping the referee and sending her to the mat. Kim then released the hold on Trini and lifted her up. Kim then grabbed Trini's throat to begin choking her, only to have Trini break the hold by delivering a knee to the midsection of Kim. Trini then got behind Kim and locked in a submission of her own, as she locked Kim in a full nelson. Everytime Kim attempted to break the hold Trini would lock it in stronger and starting swinging Kim around in it to apply more pressure. The end of the hold came though when Emily broke it up by delivering a chop block to Trini's knee. Emily then lifted Trini up but Trini was able to deliver a jawbreaker to Emily and follow it up with a neckbreaker. Trini then turned her attention back to Kim, who was attempting her Firebird Flip Kick finisher, but Trini was able to move out of the way and once again lock Kim in a full nelson, this time though lifting Kim up and delivering a full nelson facebuster instead. Trini then goes for the Claws of Life again, but again Emily is there to stop the attempt. Emily attempts to clothesline Trini but Trini ducks the attempt and spears Trini. Trini follows up the spear with a series punches to the face of Trini, that is unable Kim is back up and kicks Trini in the back of the head.

Kim then picks up Trini by her long dark hair and just tosses her across the ring. Once Trini gets back up Kim goes to spear Trini but Trini moves out of the way and is able to toss Kim right out of the ring. Trini then heads to the top turnbuckle and attempts a cross body, only to have Kim catch her and drive Trini's back into the ring post. Kim then tosses Trini back into the ring and locks in the Boston crab. Kim is screaming at the top of her lungs for Trini to tap and one no is all the impatient Kim needs to break the hold and lift Trini up by the hair. Kim screams in Trini's face to tap out before slapping her across the face. Trini responds with her own slap to the face before catching Kim totally off guard by hitting Kim with her own Firebird Flip Kick finisher. Trini then tries for the Claws of Life but again its Emily there to stop the attempt, but this time Trini is able to lock in the sleeper/body scissors combo submission move on Emily. As soon as Trini has the move locked in Emily is tapping out to it, but Trini will not break the hold. While Trini has Emily in the hold Kim heads to the top rope and breaks the hold by delivering a frog splash to Trini. Kim then lifts Trini up and plants her with a DDT. Kim then tries for a dragon sleeper on Trini but Trini reverses the attempt. Trini then tries for the Claws of Life on Kim but Kim fights out of the attempt and from out of nowhere she plants Trini with the Firebird Flip Kick. Kim then locks Trini in Trini's own Claws of Life submission hold as a new referee comes down the ramp since Emily is still out from her stay in the Claws of Life. Kim continues to yell at Trini to tap out but the challenger won't and Kim eventually breaks the hold and locks in a rear naked choke on Trini. Kim then breaks the hold after Emily gets up and plants the new referee with the E Squared. Kim is upset at Emily because she thinks Trini was ready to tap out. Emily apologies to Kim and lifts up Trini, telling Kim to go for the Firebird Flip Kick. Kim does but then Emily shocks everyone when she pushes Trini away and catches Kim with the E Squared. The crowd is going nuts as Emily helps Trini up, the two smile and then hug one another. Trini then takes Kim and finally locks her in the Claws of Life. It doesn't take long for Kim to tap out as Emily calls for the bell as the crowd erupts.

"The winner of this contest and NEW PRWA Women's Champion, TRINI KWAN," announces Mr. Kennedy as Emily hands Trini then championship belt as she holds it up for the crowd to see as she goes to each corner and holds the belt up for the crowd. Once she does that Trini and Emily hug once again as Emily raises Trini's arm in victory as it becomes very obvious that Trini and Emily set Kimberly up. As Trini leaves the ring to begin the celebration of her second reign of PRWA Women's Champion Emily remains in the ring, looking down at the beaten former champion. Emily just smiles before leaving the ring.

After this match it was the first ever Greed Match between Gruum and Broodwing. In this ladder match there are two briefcases above the ring, one with the money owed to Gruum from Broodwing and the other with the money owed to Broodwing from Gruum. The winner is the first person to bring down both briefcases. The winner must decide then if they will give the opponent the money they owe, keep it for themselves, or burn the money. After hitting Gruum with his own Troobian Neckbreaker Broodwing is free to climb the ladder that is until Morgana comes in for the distraction, as it appears she is joining forces with Broodwing, as she flirts with him on top of the ladder and even gives him. This gives Gruum the time he needs and Morgana jumps off the ladder just as Gruum pushes it as Broodwing crashes through a table that's set up in the ring. Gruum then climbs the ladder and gets both cases to win. Gruum decides that once Broodwing is up to give him the case with the money he owes Broodwing and Morgana even gives him another kiss. Then Gruum knocks Broodwing out with the other briefcase and Gruum and Morgana dump out the money that Gruum owes Broodwing and they set it on fire.

_Backstage_

"Randy Sklar here and with me right now is the man who will challenge Tommy Oliver for the PRWA Championship in a TLC Match, Jason Scott. Jason first congratulations to your girlfriend Trini for winning the women's title, and like her you now face your former best friend for the PRWA Championship, a match that you must win or you will not receive another title shot while Tommy is champion."

"Well Randy I must say my back is against the wall here, like you said if Tommy can defeat me in this TLC Match I don't get another title match while he is the champ. Luckily for me though is I love it when my back is against the wall. As the original leader of the Power Rangers I always had my back against the wall, and we always found a way to come out on top. Trini's back was against the wall earlier and she came through, granted we had a little set up working in our favor in that one. There is nothing like that set for this, it'll just be me, Tommy, some chairs, a few ladders, a couple tables, and one win needed for a Triple B's sweep," Jason says as he walks off.

Randy is about to walk off when some PRWA officials run up to him.

"Randy come with us we have some breaking news," one of the officials says.

Randy follows the officials to Prince Gasket's locker room where Archerina is knocked out as officials attend to her and Gasket and Frax look on. Gasket has Randy come over to him.

"Well Randall it appears that my parents have finally done it, they have stooped to our level. I know it was one of those two or Sprocket or Klank that did this to my Archerina. Frax, you have proven to be a valuable allie in the past and you will once again tonight, you must take Archerina's place, let's go," Gasket says as the two walk off.

As the officials continued to check on Archerina a commotion was heard. Then from around the corner came Emily and Kimberly, who were fighting it out backstage through the stadium. The officials looking over Archerina went away from her just for a second so they could break up this fight between now two bitter enemies.

_Ringside_

"Ladies and gentlemen the following contest is a buried alive match. To win this match you must take both your opponents over to the grave site by the entrance ramp, toss both into the grave and that dump all the dirt that the bulldozer is holding onto the grave to close it," explained Mr. Kennedy to the crowd.

The Robot Song begins to play.

"Introducing first, representing the Machine Empire, KING MONDO AND QUEEN MACHINA," announces Mr. Kennedy as the heads of the empire make their way to the ring. Control of their empire is on the line and Mondo and Machina are more focused then they have ever been. Though villains they are cheered because the PRWA absolutely hate Gasket. The couple stares at the grave as they pass it before heading down the ramp and into the ring.

"Under My Wheels" by Alice Cooper then plays as the boos erupt.

"And introducing their opponents, from The Steel City, PRINCE GASKET AND FRAX," announces Mr. Kennedy as these two make a bee line for the ring, staring down Mondo and Machina as each believe that it was these two who took out Archerina.

The ref had to separate then four once Frax and Gasket entered the ring. Once separated the referee went over the rules before calling for the bell.

**A/N: Alright that was chapter 11 I hope you enjoyed it. Just a heads up the quick results I have been doing are now over, I will be writing out the final four matches of the stories as all four are ones that I have been looking forward to writing for a long time. Ok chapter 12 will feature Mondo and Machina vs. Gasket and Frax, an interview with Ivan Ooze, and the intros for the PRWA Title Match. Again I hope everyone enjoyed chapter 11 of RM2.**


	12. Mondo & Machina vs Gasket & Frax

**PRWA RangerMania 2 – Win or Go Home Chapter 12: Mondo & Machina vs. Gasket & Frax, Buried Alive Match**

**A/N: While college basketball's final four may not be until next month the PRWA's final four is upon, and by the end of this week the dramatic, shocking, unpredictable, unprecedented, stunning, and amazing finish of RangerMania 2 will be revealed. It starts today with Mondo and Machina vs. Gasket and Frax, and continues tomorrow with Tommy vs. Jason, then Ooze vs. Zedd vs. Vile Thursday, and wraps up with the Main Event on Friday. So today it's a buried alive match between as Mondo and Machina battle Frax and Gasket, as Frax replaces Archerina, who was attacked just before the match. If Mondo and Machina win then they keep their empire, but if Gasket and Frax win the Machine Empire belongs to Gasket and Archerina. I hope everyone enjoys chapter 12 of RangerMania 2.**

**Summary: RangerMania 2, it's the biggest and most important night in PRWA history. After tonight the PRWA will either be without is owner or without the creator of the Power Rangers. PRWA presents RangerMania 2 – Win or Go Home, live from Paul Brown Stadium in Cincinnati, Ohio on Sunday July 22, 2007, and only on pay-per-view.**

**Disclaimer: I only own the PRWA and its owner Phil Savitt, who is me.**

_Bell Rings_

As soon as the bell rings Frax and Gasket immediately attack their opponents as Frax starts with Mondo and Gasket goes after Machina, catching the heads of the Machine Empire by surprise as they did not expect the fast start. Gasket soon tossed his mother out of the ring and the double team started on Mondo. Mondo fought his hardest against the two bit the numbers game soon caught up to the King of the Machine Empire, as Gasket and Frax were finally able to plant him with a double DDT. Gasket and Frax then locked in the Machine Empire's signature tag submission finisher the Rise of the Machines, as Gasket locked in the Machine Lock while Frax applied the head scissors. While the move was effective in wearing down Mondo it really did nothing in terms of obtaining the victory as the objective was to toss both opponents into the grave up by the entrance ramp. Once the dup felt Mondo was worn down enough they released the hold and tossed him out of the ring. The duo posed in the ring, which got them plenty of boos from the crowd. The two then exited the ring and grabbed hold of Mondo, ready to take him up the ramp towards the grave when Machina came out of nowhere and delivered a double clothesline to her son and Frax. Machina then grabbed hold of Frax and whipped him into the steel ring steps. She then took hold of Gasket and sent him into the steel ring steps opposite of Frax. Machina then charged Frax and delivered a kick then sent his head crashing into the steps. Machina then charged Gasket and did the same thing. Machina then lifted up Gasket and tossed him into the crowd, which she entered to continue her attack. Meanwhile back at ringside Mondo had returned to his feet and grabbed hold of Frax. Mondo lifted Frax up and dropped him with a body slam. Mondo then took Frax back over towards the steel ring steps, lifted him up, and delivered a vertical suplex, dropping Frax back first on the ring steps. Mondo then took Frax up the aisle way and whipped him into the ring barrier. With Frax seated against the ring barrier Mondo then delivered multiple knee shots to the head of Frax. Meanwhile out in the crowd Machina was delivering a beating to Gasket, not letting up on the series of punches, kicks, and other moves she used in attempt to wear her son down. Machina then did end an attack for a second, allowing Gasket back to his feet, this would prove costly as when Machina charged Gasket Gasket was able to catch his mother and deliver a snap suplex to her. Gasket then grabbed one of the chairs the fans sat it and just delivered chair shot after chair shot after chair shot to his mother until she was up against the ring barrier in the aisle way, opposite of where Mondo and Frax would soon be. Gasket then lifted up his mother and dropped her throat first across the ring barrier. Then Gasket saw Mondo bring Frax over to the ring barrier right across from then. Gasket ducked down so Mondo couldn't see him as Mondo began to deliver the knee shots to Frax. Gasket then got an idea as he lifted Machina up over his head military press style. Gasket then tossed Machina over the ring barrier into the aisle way, as Machina landed right on her husband, stopping his attack on Frax.

After tossing Machina into Mondo Gasket sees that his parent whine up lying right next to one another, Gasket can't believe this as he climbs onto the ring barrier and jumps, delivering a body splash to both his mother and father. Gasket then helps Frax up and the two grab hold of Mondo and Machina and take them up the entrance ramp to the grave site, and tossed them up onto the site that is made up of about six feet's worth of dirt. Gasket tosses Mondo into the grave first. Frax then attempts to throw Machina in but Machina blocks the attempt and tosses Frax off the dirt pile. Gasket tries to clothesline his mom but Machina ducks, grabs hold of Gasket and whips him towards the grave, where Mondo grabs his leg and drags him in. Machina then sees Frax getting up and jumps off the dirt pile, connecting with a missile dropkick on Frax. Meanwhile back in the grave Mondo and Gasket are standing in it, trading punches back and forth before Gasket catches Mondo off guard with a kick to the leg. Gasket then tries for a DDT but Mondo is able to lift Gasket up and deliver a back body drop then actually tosses Gasket out of the grave. Gasket is quick to his feet though as he grabs a shovel that near the grave site. Gasket tries to hit Mondo with the shovel but Mondo ducks the attempts, takes the shovel from Gasket and hits Gasket in the legs, dropping him to his knees and following that up with a shot to the head with the shovel. Mondo then grabs hold of Gasket's head and delivers an elevated DDT to Gasket, bringing Gasket right back into the grave. Mondo then climbs out of the grave and just for good measure tosses the shovel onto Gasket. Mondo heads down to the entrance ramp where he sees Frax has the Frax Lock locked in on Machina. Mondo soon breaks the hold Frax has on his wife before lifting up and delivering a kick to the midsection, followed by a facebuster. Mondo then picks Frax up in a bearhug and then goes to the entrance stage and drives Frax's back into part of the stage before delivering a huge spinebuster on the steel ground of the entrance stage. Mondo then places Frax in a fireman's carry hold and drops him with a Samoan drop, again on the steel ground of the entrance stage. Machina is now back up and joins her husband as the couple then delivers a double spinebuster to Frax. The couple then locks Frax into the Rise of the Machines. Machina has the head scissors part locked in and is facing the grave and when she sees Gasket starting to climb out of the grave she releases the hold and heads towards the grave while Mondo keeps the Machine Lock locked in on Frax.

Once she reaches the grave site Machina grabs Gasket by the head and takes him towards the bulldozer set up next to the grave site that has all the dirt you must dump on your opponents to win the match. Machina then takes hold of Gasket and rams his head into the bulldozer three or four things. Machina then takes Mondo and sets him up for a reserve DDT, but instead of delivering that move she instead delivers a devastating rolling cutter. Machina then lifts Gasket up and sets him up for a powerbomb, but Gasket blocks the attempt and is able to back body drop Machina into the grave. Once Machina is back to her feet in the grave Gasket tries for a cross body, but he has no idea Machina is holding the shovel and she just destroys Gasket with it as he lands in the grave. Machina climbs out of the grave and heads towards the ramp, where she sees Frax and Mondo going at it again. Machina then jumps, taking out both, but delivering the worse to Frax, with a cross body dive. The couple then delivers a double DDT to Frax before bringing up back to the grave and tossing him in. Both Gasket and Frax are in the grave, so Mondo and Machina just have to dump the dirt to win. In the grave however Gasket has the shovel still and he brings it to the surface and swings it around, tripping both of his parents with it. Gasket then takes his parents and bashes their heads together. Gasket lets Frax lock Machina in the Frax lock while he tosses his father off the dirt pile onto the entrance ramp. Gasket then jumps, delivering a 450 splash to his father. Gasket then gets an evil smile on his face; he has a new idea as he tosses Mondo back onto the dirt pile. Once back on the pile himself Gasket has Frax break the hold on Machina. Gasket takes Mondo towards the edge of the dirt pile and places him on his shoulders in the fireman's carry position. Gasket then has Frax place Machina on top of Mondo. Gasket has both parents in a fireman's carry position at the edge of the dirt pile near the entrance ramp. Gasket lets out a scream before jumping and delivering his top rope rolling fireman's carry slam finisher the Prince to King, on both of his parents as they crash into the entrance ramp. Frax helps Gasket up before taking Machina as Gasket took Mondo. The duo tossed them onto the pile, and once they were on the pile Gasket and Frax tossed them into the grave. Gasket told Frax to dump the dirt, but just as he did this out came Archerina with Orbus. Archerina swung Orbus and knocked out Frax. Gasket saw this and turned around, stunned to see it was Archerina. The shock turned to anger knowing that she knocked out his partner. Archerina then just smiled and kissed her husband. After the kiss Archerina pointed to Gasket's chest, as if to say I want you to win this for us. Gasket got that evil smile on his face as he kissed Archerina again before heading towards the bulldozer. Once Gasket turned his back on his husband though the real shocker came as Archerina swung Orbus again, this time knocking out Gasket. Archerina then tossed Mondo and Machina out of the grave and tossed Frax and Gasket in. Archerina then went to the bulldozer, climbed into it and dumped the dirt on her husband and supposed allie as the bell rung.

"The winners of this contest KING MONDO AND QUEEN MACHINA," announced Mr. Kennedy as the crowd was still stunned by what just happened. Archerina remained in the bulldozer while out came Sprocket and Klank to help Mondo and Machina. Once the victors were back up Archerina left the bulldozer and headed towards the four. All four were stunned as Archerina walked towards them. First Archerina returned Orbus to Klank, who was still stunned. Archerina then turned to the still stunned Mondo and Machina. Archerina just smiled as she got on one and bowed her head to Mondo and Machina. She then looked up at them and said to my king and my queen, before bowing her head again. With those words Mondo and Machina knew what Archerina was doing, and smiled, knowing that Archerina has giving up on Gasket and his rebellious ways and showing her allegiance to the Machine Empire. Mondo and Machina had always wanted her in the Machine Empire, but they believed Gasket poisoned her mind. They then had Archerina rise to her feet, and all four members of the Machine Empire embraced her. Then the five made a line, from left to right it was Sprocket, Mondo, Archerina, Machina, and Klank, and they all raised their arms up, the crowd still in complete and utter shock.

_Backstage_

"Jason Sklar here with Ivan Ooze. Ivan we are minutes away from the huge triple threat match between you, Zedd, and Vile, and match that has said will determine the greatest villain of all time. As we have seen over the last month both Zedd and Vile have been recruiting allies to join them for this massive match, we know you have Mordant, but is there anyone else that will follow you into battle."

"No Jason, the answer is no. You see there is a reason why I will win this match, and there is a reason why I am already the greatest villain of all time, because I know that having too many allies will ruin you. The more allies you have the more likely chance one of them will be an idiot, and they will cost you dearly in the long run. There is a reason Zedd or Vile never conquered the world, and that's because of Goldar and Rito. Had I known better I would have never allowed Goldar to align himself with me that one time and the then the world would have been mine. You mix Goldar with Thrax and Rita, and Rito with Divatox and Havoc all you are in for all sorts of trouble. Mordant is the smartest allie out there, and I'm not going to bring in some other idiot or moron just to even the odds, I don't have to. Zedd and Vile they think this is a numbers game, well guess what boys its not, and a mind game. I am the master of mind games, and tonight I will prove that fact once again," Ooze said.

_Ringside_

As we return ringside the sun is beginning to set in Cincinnati, and a lot of toys are surrounding the ring. At the bottom of the entrance ramp is three ladders in a row. Four tables are also set up on each side of the ring, and a chair is on each one of them. Lastly high above the ring is the PRWA Championship belt. Its time for the first match of RangerMania 2's triple main event.

"Bad Religion" by Godsmack begins to play.

As the song plays out comes the challenger. A determined look rests on the face of the original leader of the Power Rangers as he makes his way to the ring. Once he gets to the ladders he stares at them before going around them. He then touches the table and the chair before entering the ring to await his opponent.

"For Whom the Bell Tolls" by Metallica then starts to play.

Out comes the champion, without the belt as it is high above the ring at the current moment. The champion is confident as he heads to the ring, knowing that with a victory he will never have to face the challenger again in a title match. He does also know there is a burden on his shoulder, as he is the last hope to keep a title belt in the group he started. He has no fear though, walking under the set up ladders, showing his lack of fear. He always beats the odds, he is always at his best when it matters the most, and he has beaten every single challenger that has been put in front of him. As he enters the ring and stares face to face with his challenger, he is more ready then he has ever been.

Mr. Kennedy enters the ring for the introductions.

"Ladies and gentlemen the following contest is the Do or Die TLC Match for the PRWA Championship. To win the match you must climb the ladder and bring down the championship belt. If the challenger does not win this match he will not receive another PRWA Championship match as long as the champion remains champion," Mr. Kennedy explains to the crowd.

"Introducing first the challenger, representing the Triple B's, from Angel Grove, California, the original Red Mighty Morphin and second Gold Zeo Ranger, JASON SCOTT," announces Mr. Kennedy as the crowd cheers.

"And introducing his opponent, representing the GRE, from Reefside, California, the Green and White Mighty Morphin, Red Zeo, first Red Turbo, and Black Dino Thunder Ranger, he is the PRWA Champion, DR. TOMMY OLIVER," announces Mr. Kennedy as the crowd boos the champion.

Once Mr. Kennedy exits the ring the referee goes over the rules and calls for the bell.

**A/N: Alright my friends that is chapter 12, I hope you enjoyed it. Chapter 13 will feature Jason v. Tommy for the PRWA Championship, interviews with both participants in the main event, Zordon and Mr. Savitt, and the intros for Ooze vs. Vile vs. Zedd. Again I hope everyone enjoyed the chapter.**


	13. Tommy vs Jason

**PRWA RangerMania 2 – Win or Go Home Chapter 13: Tommy vs. Jason, Do or Die TLC Match for the PRWA Championship**

**A/N: Ok folks some change of plans for me have led to some minor change of plans for the final chapters of RM2. Jason vs. Tommy moved from yesterday to today, Ooze vs. Zedd vs. Vile will be moved from tomorrow to Friday, and the main event will be moved from Friday to Saturday. Now onto today's proceedings it's the final title match of the night as Tommy battles Jason in a TLC Match for the PRWA Championship. The belt will be high above the ring, and to win the match you must climb a ladder and bring down the belt. If Tommy wins it will end the losing championship ways of the GRE as they have lost five of their six titles so far, would keep the biggest prize in the game on their side, and it would prevent Jason from getting another PRWA Championship opportunity as long as Tommy remains champion. If Jason wins though it will give the Triple B's a clean sweep over the GRE at RM2, as they would have won all the matches, and taken all the titles from the GRE. I hope everyone enjoys the chapter.**

**Summary: RangerMania 2, it's the biggest and most important night in PRWA history. After tonight the PRWA will either be without is owner or without the creator of the Power Rangers. PRWA presents RangerMania 2 – Win or Go Home, live from Paul Brown Stadium in Cincinnati, Ohio on Sunday July 22, 2007, and only on pay-per-view.**

**Disclaimer: I only own the PRWA and its owner Phil Savitt, who is me.**

_Bell Rings_

Once the bell rung Jason actually held out his hand to his former best friend, trying to see if there was any decent part left in him. Tommy just looked at the hand and then at the crowd before showing his true colors by just cold cocking Jason with a punch right to the chin. Jason had no time to respond as Tommy sent him straight to the ground with a clothesline. Tommy then exited the ring and grabbed one of the chairs that were sitting on a table. Once Jason was back up Tommy swung the chair at Jason, missing him. Jason then kicked Tommy in the gut, causing him to drop the chair. Jason then planted Tommy with a DDT right on the chair. Jason then lifted Tommy up and whipped him into the ropes. As Tommy bounced back Jason ducked down, lifting Tommy up and over with a back body drop, as Tommy again landed on the chair. As Tommy got into a seated position Jason bounced off the ropes this time. Tommy saw this and grabbed the chair and put it in front of his face, trying to get Jason to stop. The challenger didn't as Jason dropkicked the chair right into Tommy's face. Jason then started to lift Tommy up but Tommy grabbed the chair and drove it into the midsection of Jason. Tommy then took the chair and smashed it against Jason's back, sending him to the mat. Tommy then opened the chair up and placed it near the center of the ring. Tommy then lifted Jason up and whipped him into the ropes. When Jason bounced back Tommy delivered a leg sweep, sending Jason face first into the chair. Tommy then picked Jason up and actually sat him in the chair. Tommy then bounced off the ropes and delivered a big foot to the face of Jason, sending him and the chair down to the mat. Tommy then lifted Jason up before folding the chair up again. Tommy then tossed the chair at Jason, who caught it. Tommy then tried for a move put instead Jason through the chair at him, slowing Tommy down as it hit him in the arms. Jason then grabbed the chair and again tossed it at Tommy. This time Tommy caught the chair, but Jason then delivered a roundhouse kick to the chair, driving it right into Tommy's face. Jason then lifted Tommy onto his shoulder and delivered a thunderous running powerslam to him. Jason then went outside the ring and tossed a table and ladder into the ring. Jason then grabbed the closed ladder and opened it up. He then dragged Tommy to the ladder and placed him on the part that was still on the ground. Jason then took the part of the ladder he opened and slammed it into Tommy. Jason then grabbed hold of the steel chair and hit the ladder with it, inflicting more damage to Tommy. Jason then freed Tommy from the ladder and placed the ladder closed in one of the corners. Jason then set up the table his tossed into the ring. Jason then whipped Tommy into the corner where the ladder was and charged, delivering a splash to Tommy. He went for another splash but Tommy was quick enough to move out of the way as Jason ate ladder. Tommy then grabbed hold of the dazed Jason and delivered a gutwrench powerbomb to Jason, driving him through the table Jason had set up.

Tommy knew he had a chance right now as he took the ladder from the corner and set it up under his PRWA Championship belt. Tommy then began the climb up the ladder to grab his title, but it was almost like instinct because as soon as Tommy started to climb Jason removed himself from the remains of the table and started to climb up to stop Tommy. Once each was at the top of the ladder the two began to trade punches. The trading of punches continued until Tommy grabbed one of Jason's hands, placed it on the ladder and smashed it with his elbow, almost causing Jason to fall. Jason prevented falling by grabbing hold of Tommy's head and driving it into the top of the ladder. Jason then grabbed hold of Tommy's head and amazingly set him up for his finisher, as he jumped off the ladder and delivered his muscle buster finisher, the T-Rex Buster, as the crowd was going nuts. Both men were down and out for about a minute when Jason finally came around and started to make his way up the ladder. When Tommy finally came around he saw Jason trying to reach for the belt so he didn't the only thing he could do at the moment, he pushed the ladder, sending it down to the mat and sending Jason into the ring ropes, as he landed the most painful way you could land on the ring rope, and the ropes drove right up the place where the sun don't shine. Once Tommy was back up and saw where Jason was he bounced off the ropes and delivered a boot to the face of Jason, sending him off the ropes and landing near the announce table. Tommy then exited the ring and made his way towards the ring entrance, where he took two more ladders and tossed them into the ring with the other one. Tommy then took the three remaining tables and stacked them on top of one another. Tommy then took three more and did the same thing. So now at the end of the entrance ramp there were two stacks of three tables, the tables open and standing on one another. Tommy then went around to where Jason was, as the challenger was starting to get to his feet. Tommy laughed and for good measure hit his flipping piledriver finisher, the Black Thunder, on Jason there outside the ring. Then just for good measure Tommy tossed Jason into the crowd. Tommy then raised his arms up as the crowd booed. Tommy smiled the whole time the booed, and even flicked a guy off. Tommy then entered the ring, but instead of climbing the ladder he climbed to the top rope and did a little more posing before finally heading to the ladder and starting to climb it. It was like instinct again because once Tommy got to the ladder Jason started to get up again. This time though Jason had to climb over the ring barrier and back into the ring. Once all that was done Tommy was reaching for the belt and Jason had to think quickly. He saw the extra ladders, picked one up and tossed it into the ladder Tommy was climbing, causing Tommy to fall off that ladder. Tommy did a flip while falling so that he could land on his back, but instead he landed on Jason's shoulders, as the challenger caught the champion and then delivered a Death Valley driver to him.

The former friends had already been through hell and back and still nothing was decided in this PRWA Championship match. Jason was first to his feet and he lifted Tommy and whipped him into a corner. Jason then set Tommy up again and again hit the T-Rex Buster, this Tommy making sure Tommy landed on one of the ladders. Jason then grabbed the other ladder Tommy had tossed in and set it up in the corner before opening it. Jason then made sure Tommy was laying completing on the third ladder before heading to the ladder in the corner and climbing it. Once Jason was at the top of that ladder he jumped, delivering a massive leg drop from the top of the ladder, crashing into Tommy, who was still on the ladder. Now Jason felt some of the effect as well as he did land on the ladder as well. Jason then tossed that ladder out for the ring before heading towards the ladder that was under the belt. Jason then started his way up the ladder, but Tommy was soon there to stop him, grabbing hold of Jason's legs and using them to deliver a viscous sit-out powerbomb to the challenger. Tommy then started up the ladder but Jason stopped him by grabbing hold of a steel chair and cracking Tommy across the back with it. Jason then tossed the chair down, grabbed Tommy by the throat and chokeslammed Tommy off the ladder and onto the chair. Jason then picked up Tommy and placed him into the wheelbarrow position. Jason then bounced Tommy's throat off the top rope before delivering a wheelbarrow facebuster to the champion. Jason was ready to climb the ladder but he saw Tommy moving. Jason then placed Tommy near the ring ropes and charged towards him, but Tommy pulled the top rope down and Jason went flying over it to the outside of the ring. Once Jason was almost back to his feet Tommy jumped to the top rope and attempted a springboard cross body but Jason caught him and powerslammed him to the ground. Jason then went to whip Tommy into the steel steps but Tommy reserved it and sent Jason into the steel ring steeps. Tommy then charged Jason but Jason moved. Tommy though was able to stop himself. Tommy turned around and Jason tried for a clothesline but Tommy ducked the attempt and countered it with an Enzuigiri kick. Tommy then tried to hit the Black Thunder on Jason, but Jason reserved the attempt, lifting Tommy up and over with a back body drop. The two were near the ring barrier so Tommy was back body dropped into the crowd. Jason then climbed to the top of the ring barrier and delivering a diving clothesline to Tommy. A fan then held there drink out in front of Jason, which he took, drank some, and then tossed the rest in Tommy's face before delivering a high knee strike to the champion.

The battle continued out in the crowd as Jason lifted up Tommy and delivered a one man flapjack, dropping Tommy face first on the ring barrier. Jason the hopped the barrier, grabbed Tommy by the head and delivered cutter to Tommy, again driving his head face first into the ring barrier. Jason then started to lift Tommy but Tommy went the low road and poked Jason in the eye, which led to Tommy hitting a stunner on Jason, driving his throat into the ring barrier. Tommy then hopped the ring barrier placed Jason seated against the ring barrier. Tommy then backed up and charged at Jason, delivering a running hip attack to the head of Jason. Tommy then lifted Jason up and whipped him into the ring post. Tommy then grabbed Jason's arm and smashed it into the ring post three times before tossing him back into the ring. Tommy then grabbed another steel chair and brought it into the ring with him. Tommy then took the chair and smashed it against the arm of Jason that he smashed against the ring post. Tommy then took that chair and placed Jason's arm on it. Tommy then grabbed the other chair and went to hit Jason's arm again, but this time Jason tripped Tommy, sending Tommy face first into his own steel chair. Jason then climbed to the top rope and jumped, delivering a top rope stomp to the midsection of Tommy. Jason then placed Tommy in one of the corners and put a chair in his hands. Jason then charged, using his elbow to drive the chair into Tommy's face. Jason then sat Tommy up on the top rope, trying again for the T-Rex Buster, but Tommy blocked the attempt, kicking Jason away, and then jumping from the top rope and delivering a bulldog to Jason. Tommy then set Jason up for the Black Thunder, but again Jason blocked it, as he lifted Tommy up and delivered a over the shoulder back to belly piledriver. Jason then lifted Tommy up and tried for a move made famous by The Undertaker, the kneeling belly to belly piledriver. Tommy though reserved the attempt, somehow bringing himself over and now having Jason set up for the move. Jason though was able to do the same as he again had Tommy set up for the move. Tommy again blocked the attempt, this time somehow being able to kick Jason in the head a few times as Jason had to let go of Tommy. Tommy then quickly grabbed hold of Jason's head and delivered the Black Thunder from out of nowhere; if you blinked you might have missed the sequence, that's how fast Tommy pulled this off. The move took a lot out of Tommy though as he was slow to his feet. Jason was still down though when he started to climb the ladder so he felt good about himself. About halfway up though Jason was moving again and soon back on his feet. Seeing Tommy was completely under the ladder Jason grabbed the second ladder, placed it next to Tommy's and started to climb. Tommy had his fingertips on the belt when Jason reached there and the fight for positioning was on as the punches were traded again. Unlike last time though it would be Tommy who smashes Jason's head into the top of the ladders. Tommy then goes in for a knockout punch but Jason ducks the punch and Tommy almost falls of the ladder. Jason then takes advantage of this and pushes Tommy's ladder.

The loud crash is heard and the crowd is stunned for a second before they go absolutely nuts, chanting HOLY SHIT, HOLY SHIT, HOLY SHIT. Jason pushed the ladder Tommy was on and Tommy fell out of the ring, on the entrance ramp side of the ring, crashing through the six stacked up tables that Tommy himself had set up earlier. As the crowd continued to go wild Jason grabbed and pulled down the PRWA Championship belt as the ref called for the bell.

"The winner of this contest and NEW PRWA Champion, JASON SCOTT," announces Mr. Kennedy as the crowd continues to go nuts as to how the match ended. As more referees come out to check on Tommy back on top of the ladders Jason stands there watching that all play out, emotionless look on his face as he then turns to the crowd and holds up the PRWA Championship belt.

_Backstage_

"Randy Sklar here everyone and as we get closer and closer to the main event I'm here with Zordon, along with current Cincinnati Reds Adam Dunn, Bronson Arroyo, Adam Dunn, and former Red Sean Casey. Zordon this is easily the biggest match in PRWA history, your thoughts on your historic match with Mr. Savitt."

"Well Randy he told me to find some Reds since he would have Bengals, and I found three current and one former one who is not to happy about his comments recently. He disgusts me so much I won't even refer to him by name. Randy he is a parasite, worse then any villain I have come across the last ten thousand years, and tonight he will be eliminated. So far on this night good has again triumphed, as the Triple B's have won every single title back from the almost as disgusting as him GRE. Randy it is now up to me to rid this company of the one person, who even though he created, will now be its downfall if not taken care of. Tonight Randy I save the PRWA," Zordon says.

"Now here is my brother Jason," Randy says.

"Thanks Randy, Jason Sklar here with the owner, founder, creator of the PRWA, Mr. Savitt, along with his girlfriend Rachel McDowell, bodyguard Tim Washington, and Cincinnati Bengals members Chad Johnson, Chris Henry, and Odell Thurman, and right now the boss is not happy.

"You are damn f'n right I'm not happy right now Sklar, the group that I put my entire faith behind, the GRE, have this completed the biggest and utter most embarrassing failure in the history of the PRWA, losing all their title belts to those Triple B's nobodies, and worse of all five of those six results were because of factors not actually wrestling in the match. Not only that, but that old washed up cook Zordon calls me a parasite, and the person that will bring down this company. I MADE THIS COMPANY, without me you would be locked in a tube somewhere big head boy. Every decision I have ever made for this company has been a success, the only mistake I ever made was letting you be apart of this. I have started my own company and made it into a successful money making machine, and while everyone may think that is my greatest accomplishment, it isn't. My greatest accomplishment will come tonight, when I eliminate Zordon, not only from the PRWA, but from existence," says Mr. Savitt.

_Ringside_

As we return ringside its time for our second match of the triple main event, the triple threat match to determine the greatest Power Ranger villain of all time.

The stadium turns purple as "Defy You" by The Offspring starts to play.

Out comes the first of the three villains, the only one that will only be bringing one allie to the ring as the pig creature follows the most dangerous purple entity in the universe.

Once he is in the ring lightning and thunder is heard as the horror movie music starts playing.

The next combatant is accompanied by his son and new found pirate allies. While he has never really had issues with the purple one until recently he still can not wait to get his hands on that son in law of his for corrupting his daughter.

Once he is in the ring the stadium turns red and this villain's unmistakable music starts to play.

Out comes the self proclaimed emperor of evil with his wife, son, and most trusted and loyal allie. Unlike the other too, who have only had long standing rivalries with one of their opponents, he has had long standing rivalries with both of his opponents, and is ready to back up what his has been saying for the longest time, that he is the baddest of the bad.

Once all three are in the ring Mr. Kennedy enters the ring for the introductions.

"Ladies and gentlemen the following contest is a triple threat match scheduled for one fall, introducing first, accompanied to the ring by Mordant, IVAN OOZE," announces Mr. Kennedy as a small portion of the crowd actually cheers for him.

"Introducing next, accompanied to the ring by Rito, Divatox, and General Havoc, from the M51- Galaxy, MASTER VILE," announces Mr. Kennedy as like Ooze Vile does get some small portions of cheers.

"And introducing last, accompanied to the ring by Goldar, Thrax, and Rita, from the Moon Palace, he is the self-proclaimed Emperor of Evil, LORD ZEDD," Mr. Kennedy announces as the entire crowd boos Zedd, pissing him off even more.

Once Mr. Kennedy and all the allies left the ring the ref went over the rules of the match and called for the bell.

**A/N: That's chapter 13, I hope you enjoyed it. Chapter 14 will feature this match and the (very long) intros for the main event. I hope everyone enjoyed chapter 13 of RM2.**


	14. Lord Zedd vs Ivan Ooze vs Master Vile

**PRWA RangerMania 2 – Win or Go Home Chapter 14: Lord Zedd vs. Ivan Ooze vs. Master Vile**

**A/N: Alright everyone we are getting closer and closer to the exciting conclusion of the PRWA and RangerMania 2, just two matches left. Its now time for match two of the RangerMania 2 triple main event, as three of the baddest villains in Power Rangers history battle, as its Lord Zedd vs. Ivan Ooze vs. Master Vile in the ultimate villains triple threat match. In my humble opinion these are the three greatest villains in the history of Power Rangers, and now they'll duke it out amongst themselves to prove who the best is. Now since this is a triple threat match that means there are no count outs and no disqualifications, so its anything goes (and with seven other villains at ringside anything can and will happen). I hope everyone enjoys the chapter.**

**Summary: RangerMania 2, it's the biggest and most important night in PRWA history. After tonight the PRWA will either be without is owner or without the creator of the Power Rangers. PRWA presents RangerMania 2 – Win or Go Home, live from Paul Brown Stadium in Cincinnati, Ohio on Sunday July 22, 2007, and only on pay-per-view.**

**Disclaimer: I only own the PRWA and its owner Phil Savitt, who is me.**

_Bell Rings_

Everyone anticipated something big to happen once the bell rung but it didn't, the three villains just remained in their corner waiting for someone else to make the first move. Zedd and Ooze and Zedd and Vile had faced each other in matches, one-on-one or tag before, but Vile and Ooze had never been in a match together, and all three had never been in the same match and the same time so there was an awkward nothingness at first. Then finally the first shot was fired, and no one was surprised when it was Lord Zedd who fired the first blow. The Emperor of Evil hated both villains, but decided to attack his father in-law first, charged Vile and starting with a serious of shots on him. Master Vile fought back though with a serious of his own punches, followed by a clothesline that sent Zedd to the outside of the ring, right where Rito, Divatox, and Havoc were. The three on one beat down of Zedd by Vile's cronies started as the crowd loved it. This soon ended when Thrax, Goldar, and Rita came for the save. All hell then broke loose as Thrax and Havoc, Goldar and Rito, and Divatox and Rita were going at it outside the ring. Ivan Ooze just stood back and watched this, and even started talking to Mordant while all this unfolded. Ooze then made his move, sneaking up and Vile and rolling him up, but only able to get a one count. This upset Vile greatly as he took down Ooze with back to back clotheslines followed by a snap suplex. Vile then lifted Ooze up, placed him in a front facelock, lifted him up and dropped him to the mat with a vertical suplex. Vile saw Zedd getting up so he lifted up Ooze and picked him up military press style and walked him over towards the ring ropes. Once Zedd was up Vile tossed Ooze out of the ring right on top of Zedd. Vile then did a little posing for the crowd as they cheered him. Meanwhile outside the ring the fight behind Zedd and Vile's crews ended, but a new fight began between Ooze and Zedd as Vile just watched in the ring, even taking a page out of out school Shawn Michaels' book, laying down on the top ropes on one of the corners. Ooze and Zedd meanwhile traded shot after shot until Zedd missed one and Ooze tripped Zedd, right into the well placed steel steps. Ooze then grabbed Zedd's head and slammed it three times into the steps before lifting Zedd up and body slamming him onto the steel steps. Ooze then actually climbed to the top rope near the steps, trying for a double axe handle to the gut of Zedd but Zedd moved as Ooze crushed his hands on the steel steps. Zedd then grabbed hold of Ooze and whipped him into the ring barrier. Zedd then charged Ooze, driving his head into the midsection of Ooze. Zedd then lifted up Ooze and delivered a spinebuster to him, dropping him back first on the ring barrier. Zedd then tossed Ooze into the crowd before turning back to the ring, seeing Vile gesturing him to bring it. An enraged Zedd reentered the ring.

Zedd went and immediately charged Vile, a very bad choice indeed for Zedd as Vile caught him coming and delivered a massive powerslam. Vile the bounced off the ropes and dropped an elbow to the face of Zedd. Vile then bounced off the ropes again, this time dropping a knee to the face of Zedd. Vile then bounced off the ropes one more time, this time getting huge airtime as he drove both his knees into the midsection of Zedd. Vile then sat Zedd up and delivered a kick to the back off his head. Vile then jumped over Zedd, bounced off the ropes again and this time delivered a viscous kick to the face of Zedd, sending him back to the mat. Vile set Zedd up again, this time locking in a headlock. Vile tried his best to lock in a sleeper but Zedd wouldn't allow it as he soon fought back up to his feet, lifted Vile up and delivered a back suplex to him. As soon as Zedd was back up to his feet from out of nowhere came Ivan Ooze, coming from one of the corners, connecting with a cross body, but Zedd was able to roll through it and ended up on top of Ooze for a pin attempt, which Ooze kicked out of at two. Once both men were back to their feet they had the same thing in mind, taking each other out with a clothesline. When Vile returned to his feet he saw both down, so he covered Zedd, getting a two count, he then covered Ooze, also getting a two count. Vile then lifted Ooze up and whipped him into the ropes. Vile then ducked down, trying for a back body drop, but Ooze stopped himself in time to grab hold of Vile's head and plant him with a facebuster. Ooze then turned towards Zedd, who tried to catch Ooze off guard with his finisher, but Ooze ducked the attempt and delivered a picture perfect superkick to Zedd. Ooze then covered Zedd, but Rita pulled Ooze off a Zedd and out of the ring before the ref could attempt to count three, receiving some boos from the crowd. Rita then tried to lock in her submission finisher on Ooze but Ooze reversed the attempt. Mordant then came in and got himself some of Rita, then all hell broke loose again as Thrax, Goldar, Divatox, Havoc, and Rito joined this fray, as Ooze got out of it just in the nick of time. Back in the ring Zedd and Vile were again trading punches that is until Zedd took the easy way out with a rake of the eyes of Vile. Zedd then tried for his finisher but somehow Vile was able to catch Zedd and deliver a lifting side slam to Zedd. Vile covered Zedd but Ooze was there to break up the pin attempt. Ooze then tried for his finisher on Vile but Vile blocked the attempt and delivered belly to belly overhead suplex to Ooze. Vile then saw the melee going on outside the ring. Vile then picked up Ooze and set him up for a powerbomb. Vile then walked over to the ring ropes by where the brawl was going on and Vile powerbombed Ooze out of the ring onto the seven who were going at it outside the ring. Zedd though then came up behind Vile and delivered a low blow, followed by a reverse DDT.

Zedd was all smiles and he lifted up Vile and slapped him on the head a couple times before slapping him across the face. Zedd then whipped Vile into the one of the corners and charged, delivering a corner clothesline to his father in-law. Zedd then charged again, looking for a body splash this time but Vile moved as Zedd ate corner. Vile then grabbed hold of Zedd's back and delivered his back to back release facebuster finisher, Dark Magic. Before Vile could do anything though Thrax was in and he hit Vile with his corkscrew neckbreaker finisher, The Thraxing. Then Divatox entered the ring and got behind Thrax, stalking him Randy Orton style. When Thrax turned around Divatox hit her jumping cutter finisher, the Pirate Queen Cutter. Goldar then entered the ring and hit Divatox with his sit-out powerbomb finisher, the Goldar Bomb. Rito then hit the ring and nailed Goldar with his twisting Samoan drop finisher, the Bone Buster. Rita then entered the ring and locked her brother in her dragon sleeper/body scissors combo submission finisher, the Witch Lock. That move was broken when from the top rope came Mordant, hitting his Swanton bomb finisher, the Flying Pig. General Havoc then came in and delivered his backbreaker rack into a facebuster finisher, the Havoc End, to Mordant. Finally Ooze was back in the match as he hit Havoc with his exploder suplex into a powerslam finisher, the WTMN (short for Welcome To My Nightmare). As quickly as Ooze hit the WTMN Zedd immediately countered, hitting Ooze with his high impact clothesline finisher, The Flame. Zedd then covered Ooze but Vile was there to break up the attempt. The ref continued to roll the seven others out of the ring to clear it for Vile, Zedd, and Ooze and Vile lifted Zedd up and connected with an uppercut. Vile then lifted Zedd onto his shoulder, trying for a running powerslam but Zedd fought off of Vile's shoulder and connected with a reverse facebuster. Zedd then hooked Vile's leg but Ooze broke up the pin this time. A quick rake to the by Zedd slowed Ooze down as it looked like Zedd would set up for The Flame but Vile grabbed hold of Zedd in a reverse front facelock. Vile then brought Zedd onto his shoulder and this time he connected with that running powerslam. Ooze though came in ands stopped Vile's progress with a chop block to the knee of Vile. Ooze then lifted Vile up and delivered a big time side slam to him. Ooze saw Zedd getting up so he bounced off the ropes, trying for a cross body but Zedd caught Ooze and delivering a swinging sidewalk slam to him. Zedd then lifted Vile up and attempted the same move on Vile, but Vile was able to grab hold of Zedd's head during the swinging process to stop the hold and deliver a DDT to Zedd. Vile then lifted Zedd up and tried for the Dark Magic but Zedd was able to hang onto the ring ropes. Vile released Zedd, who was still on the ropes, and charged, but Zedd dropped the top rope and Vile went over it, but somehow landed on the ring apron. Zedd then backed off and charged, delivering The Flame to Vile, sending him off the ring apron to the ground. As Zedd mocked Vile he did not see Ooze get back to his Ooze. Ooze grabbed hold of Zedd's arm, quickly turning him around. Zedd was so caught off guard he had no time to counter as Ooze kicked Zedd in the gut and hit the WTMN. Ooze then pinned Zedd for the one two three.

"The winner of this contest, IVAN OOZE," announces Mr. Kennedy as the referee raised Ooze's arm in victory. Ooze quickly exited the ring when Thrax, Rita, and Goldar entered to check on Zedd. Meanwhile out by the announce table Divatox, Havoc, and Rito checked on Vile. Once Ooze exited the ring he high fived Mordant before Mordant raised Ooze's arm in victory and the two headed backstage. Ooze was right in saying having too many people ringside would be a hazard, as he proved that on this night he was the greatest villain of all time.

As Zedd and company and Vile and company headed backstage the crowd got more and more excited. The crowd then erupted when Mr. Kennedy entered the ring.

"Ladies and gentlemen introducing the twelve lumberjacks for our next contest," said Mr. Kennedy.

The theme "Down in the Catacombs" started to play as the crowd again erupted.

"Introducing first, representing TNA Wrestling, he stands six feet five inches tall and weighs 350 pounds, he is "THE MONSTER" ABYSS," announced Mr. Kennedy as the crowd cheers

The theme "I Am" then starts to play

"Representing TNA Wrestling, from Gainesville, Georgia, he is "THE PHENOMENAL"AJ STYLES," announces Mr. Kennedy as the crowd boos.

The song "This Fire Burns" by Killswitch Engage starts to play.

"Representing the WWE, from Chicago, Illinois, CM PUNK," announces Mr. Kennedy as the crowd cheers.

The theme "Danger" then starts to play.

"Representing the WWE, from India, standing seven feet three inches tall, weighing 420 pounds, he is the WWE World Heavyweight Champion, THE GREAT KHALI," announces Mr. Kennedy as the crowd boos.

The theme "Slay Me" then starts to play.

"Representing TNA Wrestling, from Venice Beach, California, he is "THE ICON" STING," announces Mr. Kennedy as the crowd cheers.

The theme "Ain't No Make Believe" then starts to play.

"Representing the WWE, from Los Angeles, California, he is the ECW World Champion, JOHN MORRISON," announces Mr. Kennedy as the crowd boos and Morrison does his awesome super slow motion entrance only those watching on pay-per-view can see.

The song "I Walk Alone" by Saliva starts to play.

"Representing the WWE, from Washington D.C., "THE ANIMAL" BATISTA," announces Mr. Kennedy as the crowd cheers.

The song "I'm Comin'" by Silkk the Shocker starts to play.

"Representing the WWE, from Miami, Florida, he is the WWE United State Champion, MONTEL VONTAVIOUS PORTER, MVP," announces Mr. Kennedy as the crowd boos.

The crowd then erupts when an all too familiar theme started to play.

"Representing the WWE, from Charlotte, North Carolina, "THE NATURE BOY" RIC FLAIR," announced Mr. Kennedy as the crowed cheered and delivered Flair's signature shout "Wooooooooooo!"

The theme "Gold Metal" then started to play.

"Representing TNA Wrestling, from Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania, he is professional wrestling's only Olympic Gold Medalist, one half for the TNA World Tag Team Champions, and the TNA World Heavyweight Champion, KURT ANGLE," announces Mr. Kennedy as the crowd boos and chants YOU SUCK, bringing back the favorite chant at Angle from his WWE days.

Another very familiar theme then started to play as this man has made numerous PRWA appearances.

"Representing TNA Wrestling, from American Samoa, he is one half of the TNA World Tag Team Champions and the TNA X Division Champion, "THE SAMOAN SUBMISSION MACHINE" SAMOA JOE," announces Mr. Kennedy as the crowd cheers.

With eleven of the twelve lumberjacks already at ringside the crowd is absolutely shocked when the theme "Turn Up the Trouble" started to play.

"And introducing your final lumberjack for this contest, representing the WWE, he weighs in tonight at an amazing two hundred and forty three pounds, he hails from Green Bay, Wisconsin, MISTTTTTTTTTTTTER KENNEDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDY," Kennedy then heads over to one of the corners and climbs to the top turnbuckle, "KENNEDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDY," he says once more before dropping the microphone and exiting the ring to join the other lumberjacks.

Then after a short silence the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers theme starts to play. Out first though is the now Golden Triple B's as they line the entrance ramp almost like a tunnel from the man they are behind on this night. Once they are in place out comes that man. Flanking him are four familiar faces to the Cincinnati crowd and his long time assistant. He smiles at each Triple B member as he passes them. The group then enters the ring and the Triple B's head backstage.

Then the song "Ladies and Gentlemen" by Saliva starts playing, but instead of it being the using recording, the band Saliva is in the house, playing it live for the crowd. The GRE is out first, none of them looking happy as they do the same thing the Triple B's did. Then out comes the man, along with his girlfriend, bodyguard, and some not very liked football players. He is wearing a black colored boxing rope, hood up, that says Cincy's greatest ever on the back, which I'm sure is getting him even more boos then normal. The GRE heads backstage once he is in the ring.

Once the two combatants are in the ring PRWA Weekly ring announcer Lauren Matthews enters the ring.

"Ladies and gentlemen the following contest is your PRWA RangerMania 2 main event, and it is a Loser Leaves the PRWA Lumberjack Match, where the winner will be in control of the PRWA and the loser will be gone from the PRWA," Lauren announces.

"Introducing first, accompanied to the ring by current and former members of the Cincinnati Reds and Alpha 5, from the planet Eltar, he is the creator of the Power Rangers, ZORDON," announces Lauren.

"And introducing his opponent, accompanied to the ring by current member for the Cincinnati Bengals, Rachel McDowell, and Tim Washington, from Cincinnati, Ohio, he is the creator, founder, and owner of the PRWA, MR. PHIL SAVITT," announces Lauren as this receives the most boos for the night.

As everyone but Savitt and Zordon clear the ring we await the special referee that was chosen by the fans. The lights that are on in the stadium turn off and a gong is heard, which erupts the crowd as the theme "Rest in Peace" starts to play.

"And introducing the special guest referee for this contest, representing the WWE, from Death Valley, he is "THE UNDERTAKER," announces Lauren as everyone inside and outside the ring stare in awe at the greatest entrance in professional wrestling as The Undertaker slowly makes his way to the ring.

Once The Undertaker turns the lights back and enters the ring he just stares at Mr. Savitt and then Zordon, going back and forth staring at the two. While this is going on the GRE and Triple B's come out to the entrance stage to watch, GRE on the left side of the stage, Triple B's on the right side. In the ring The Undertaker doesn't say a word to either; he just calls for the bell.

**A/N: Alright folks that is chapter 14, I hope you enjoyed it. Well there is one chapter left, chapter 15, and it will feature the main event match. I also will be posting my results chapter will all the RM2 match results, plus I'll have a parting message since it will be the final chapter of my final PRWA story. Again I hope everyone enjoyed chapter 14.**


	15. Zordon vs Mr Savitt

**PRWA RangerMania 2 – Win or Go Home Chapter 15: Mr. Savitt vs. Zordon, Loser Leaves the PRWA Lumberjack Match**

**A/N: Alright everyone this is it, the final chapter of the PRWA and RangerMania 2, my about two and half year long journey through seven stories comes to an end today, with the main event of RangerMania 2, as myself, Mr. Savitt, creator, founder, and owner of the PRWA battles Zordon, creator of the Power Rangers, in a Loser Leaves the PRWA Lumberjack Match. Current wrestlers, some athletes, and Zordon and Mr. Savitt's closest allies surround the ring, a legendry wrestler runs the show as referee, and the two main PRWA factions watch from the entrance ramp. Its quite simple how this with work, winner is the owner of the company; loser is gone from the company. It is the biggest and most important match in the history of the Power Rangers Wrestling Association. I hope everyone enjoys the chapter, its one I have been waiting to write for months.**

**Summary: RangerMania 2, it's the biggest and most important night in PRWA history. After tonight the PRWA will either be without is owner or without the creator of the Power Rangers. PRWA presents RangerMania 2 – Win or Go Home, live from Paul Brown Stadium in Cincinnati, Ohio on Sunday July 22, 2007, and only on pay-per-view.**

**Disclaimer: I only own the PRWA and its owner Phil Savitt, who is me.**

_Bell Rings_

The tension, emotion, and excitement inside Paul Brown Stadium was deafening as everyone inside the stadium was on their feet. Outside the ring the heels (wrestling term for bad guys) got to one side of the ring while the faces (wrestling term for good guys) gathered on the other side of the ring. Meanwhile in the ring Zordon and Mr. Savitt just looked around at the crowd in the stadium before finally facing each other. It was the first time the two ever faced each other in a one-on-one contest. Zordon and Mr. Savitt then circled one another before locking up. Mr. Savitt gained the upper hand to start locking Zordon in a side headlock. This wouldn't last though as Zordon was able to lift Mr. Savitt up and drop him with a back suplex. Zordon then drilled Mr. Savitt with back to back clothesline. Zordon then tried to end things early and lock Mr. Savitt in his submission finisher, the Ankle Lock, but Mr. Savitt was able to kick Zordon away and then catch him off guard with a flying forearm shot. Mr. Savitt then whipped Zordon into a corner and charged; bit Zordon was able to stop Mr. Savitt's momentum by sticking his leg up and nailing Mr. Savitt in the face with his foot. Zordon then leg swept Mr. Savitt, sending him face first into the middle turnbuckle. Mr. Savitt was now seated in the corner as Zordon took a page out of Stone Cold Steve Austin's book and started stomping a mud hole in Mr. Savitt after a fury of stomps. Zordon then started to lift Mr. Savitt up but the owner took a short cut with a rake of Zordon's eyes, following that up with an uppercut and a jawbreaker that sent Zordon to the mat. Mr. Savitt then lifted Zordon up and clotheslined him over the top rope, as the creator of the Power Rangers landed outside the ring, right where all the heels were. It then became a six-on-one mugging as MVP, Kennedy, Khali, Styles, Angle, and Morrison attacked Zordon, which is legal in a lumberjack match, the lumberjacks just can't enter the ring and start attacking someone. The faces came to save the day as they chased the heels away and got Zordon back in the ring. Mr. Savitt was waiting though as he grabbed hold of Zordon's leg and began to stomp on his left knee. Mr. Savitt even tried to lock in the Ankle Lock but Zordon kicked out of it, but before Zordon could even try and mount some offense Mr. Savitt sent him back to the mat with a roundhouse kick. Mr. Savitt covered Zordon and The Undertaker counted a two count before Zordon kicked out. Mr. Savitt gave The Undertaker a dirty look before sitting Zordon up and pulling on his arms while placing his knee into the small of Zordon's back. Zordon tried his hardest to break the hold but just as he was getting back to his feet Mr. Savitt broke the hold and delivered a chop block to the knee of Zordon. Mr. Savitt then mocked Zordon as the crowd booed this. Mr. Savitt then pointed at Ric Flair and locked in Ric's signature move, the figure four leg lock. Every time Zordon would get near the ropes Mr. Savitt would have the ability to drag himself and Zordon back to the center of the ring. Finally though Zordon was able to roll over, and now all the pressure was being applied to Mr. Savitt as he quickly broke the hold.

Both men slowly made there way to their feet and when they were there they began to trade punches. This went on back and forth until Zordon ducked one of Mr. Savitt's punches. Zordon looked to continue the offense but Mr. Savitt caught him by surprise with a quick knee to the midsection, followed by an armbreaker. Mr. Savitt then rolled Zordon onto his stomach and then bounced off the ropes, jumping up really high and driving his knees into the back of Zordon. Mr. Savitt then rolls Zordon onto his back and tries the same thing but Zordon moves this time as Mr. Savitt's knees crash against the mat. Zordon is quick to his feet as he delivers quick kicks and chops to the chest and back of Mr. Savitt before grabbing his head and planting the owner with a DDT. Zordon then covers Mr. Savitt but only gets a two from The Undertaker. Zordon then lifts up Mr. Savitt and just tosses him out of the ring, out to where the faces are. The faces then do what their heel counterparts did and start attacking Mr. Savitt. The heels are soon their and all heel breaks loose outside the ring as the wrestlers go at it, the athletes, Alpha, Tim Washington, and Rachel McDowell just watching. Rachel then helps her boyfriend back into the ring and then jumps on the ring apron, yelling at the ref and Zordon. This allows Mr. Savitt the time to get up and try and sneak attack Zordon with a lariat clothesline to the back of Zordon's head, but somehow Zordon knows it's coming and moves, as Mr. Savitt knocks his girlfriend off the ring apron. A stunned Mr. Savitt has no time to counter Zordon lifts him onto his shoulders and hits Mr. Savitt with Mr. Savitt's own fireman's carry dropped into a knee strike to the face finisher, The P Sav. Zordon covers Mr. Savitt but they were too close to the ropes as Mr. Savitt gets his foot on the bottom rope right before three can be counted. Zordon then drags Mr. Savitt to the center of the ring for another pin attempt but Mr. Savitt grabs hold of Zordon and rolls him up, only getting a two count. Mr. Savitt then tries for the Ankle Lock on Zordon but Zordon again kicks him off and then delivers a massive clothesline to the boss. Zordon then sits Mr. Savitt up and bounces off the rope, but as he goes Mr. Kennedy outside the ring trips Zordon. Zordon then hopes the top rope, faking a cross body takeout, but this allows Mr. Savitt to connect with that lariat clothesline to the back of Zordon's head, sending him to the ground outside the ring. Mr. Savitt stops the heels from attacking as he heads to the top turnbuckle. Mr. Savitt shows his amazing ability by delivering a beautiful corkscrew splash to Zordon. Mr. Savitt then tosses Zordon into the ring and goes over and kisses his girlfriend and apologizes for the earlier accident. Mr. Savitt then enters the ring and covers Zordon, but only gets a two, as Mr. Savitt again gives The Undertaker a dirty look.

Mr. Savitt then lifts Zordon onto his shoulders, trying for The P Sav, but Zordon fights off of Mr. Savitt's shoulders and connects with a falling inverted DDT. Zordon covers Mr. Savitt, who kicks out at two. As Zordon lifts Mr. Savitt the owner tries for a quick jawbreaker but Zordon blocks the attempt, grabs hold of Mr. Savitt's head and connects with an impaler DDT. Zordon then lifts up Mr. Savitt and whips him into the ropes. Zordon then proceeds to deliver chop after chop after chop to Mr. Savitt's chest, as the crowd and Ric Flair give a Woooooooo after each one. Zordon then drives his shoulder into Mr. Savitt's midsection three times before tossing him out of the corner and climbing to the top rope. Just as Zordon is at the top turnbuckle Mr. Savitt's bodyguard Tim Washington gets on the ring apron, distracting the ref and allowing the Bengal's Chad Johnson to hit Zordon, causing him to lose his balance and ended up seated on the top rope. This leads to a stare down outside the ring between the pro athletes as the other wrestlers try and get them to back away. Mr. Savitt then heads to the middle turnbuckle and delivers a hurricanarana to Zordon. He then heads to the top rope and hits Zordon with a big time frog splash. Mr. Savitt then covers Zordon, who is just able to kick out before three. Mr. Savitt yells at The Undertaker that the count is slow, while The Undertaker shakes his head no and holds up two fingers. Mr. Savitt then places Zordon on his shoulders and his finisher, The P Sav, but Zordon lands very close to the ropes and the face lumberjacks pull him out of the ring. Mr. Savitt is livid at The Undertaker for letting his happen, and even slaps him across the face. The Undertaker then gives Mr. Savitt the cutthroat gesture as Mr. Savitt quickly leaves the ring and starts attacking the face lumberjacks. Mr. Savitt is outnumbered until the heels get there as all hell breaks loose again. Mr. Savitt is finally able to get Zordon back into the ring and cover him but Zordon gets out after one. Mr. Savitt then is finally able to lock Zordon in Zordon's own submission finisher, the Ankle Lock. Kurt Angle, who also uses the move, applauds Mr. Savitt's use of the move, and this causes Mr. Savitt to get too cocky and it allows Zordon to get back up on one leg and he breaks Mr. Savitt's grip but delivering a back heel kick to Mr. Savitt. Zordon then lifted Mr. Savitt up onto his shoulders and again hit the boss with the boss' own finisher, The P Sav. Zordon covered Mr. Savitt, and just before The Undertaker could count three the heels pull The Undertaker outside the ring. This would prove to be a bad choice for the heels as The Undertaker takes down all six with a series of chops, punches, and uppercuts. Meanwhile back in the ring Mr. Savitt hits Zordon with a low blow and then connects with The P Sav. Mr. Savitt covers Zordon, and when The Undertaker finally sees this he enters the ring to count the pin, but Zordon some how kicks out just before three can get counted.

Mr. Savitt is now beyond livid as he slams The Undertaker and punches him in the midsection. The Undertaker finally snaps, grabbing Mr. Savitt by the throat and delivering a chokeslam to him. Zordon then is ready to pin Mr. Savitt but The Undertaker mouths that he won't count it, not that way. He then points to the top rope, where Zordon heads to, and when he is on the top rope he connects with a gorgeous shooting star press. Zordon hooks the leg but Mr. Savitt somehow kicks out before three. Zordon then rolls Mr. Savitt over and finally locks in the Ankle Lock on Mr. Savitt. Every time that Mr. Savitt would get within fingertips of the ring ropes Zordon would drag him to the center of the ring. Just when it looked like Mr. Savitt would tap Kurt Angle distracted The Undertaker and MVP entered the ring and kicked Zordon in the head. All hell broke loose again outside the ring as the lumberjacks went at it, as did the athletes. Soon though all the lumberjacks were gone, taking the fights into the stands, it was Angle v Joe, Kennedy v Flair, Khali v Batista, Punk v Morrison, MVP v Sting, and Styles v Abyss out in the crowd, with a seven man Reds v Bengals brawl out in the crowd as well. It was now just Alpha, Tim Washington, and Rachel McDowell outside the ring, with the Triple B's and GRE still at the entrance stage. It was Mr. Savitt to his feet first as he lifted Zordon up and whipped him into the ropes. Mr. Savitt then ducked down but Zordon stopped himself and delivered a facebreaker knee smash before sending Mr. Savitt to the mat with a high knee lift. Zordon then got Mr. Savitt onto his shoulders, again trying for The P Sav, but Mr. Savitt got off his shoulders and delivered a neckbreaker to Zordon. Mr. Savitt then headed to the rope but he took too long up there as he mocked the crowd that was booing him, allowing Zordon to climb the turnbuckle, get Mr. Savitt on his shoulders and delivered a top rope fireman's carry powerslam. Up on the entrance stage Kat smiled at this as Zordon hit Mr. Savitt with her finisher, just from the top rope. Zordon covered Mr. Savitt but the boss kicked out right before The Undertaker could count three. Zordon then tried for the Ankle Lock again on Mr. Savitt but Mr. Savitt again kicked Zordon away. Zordon then tried for a quick clothesline on Mr. Savitt but the owner caught Zordon and delivered a belly to bell suplex. Mr. Savitt then headed to the top rope and connected with a top rope elbow drop. Instead of covering Zordon though Mr. Savitt started to lift him, and Zordon was able to grab hold of Mr. Savitt's leg and roll him up, getting a two count out of that. Zordon then again tried for the Ankle Lock, but again Mr. Savitt kicked out of the attempt. Zordon charged Mr. Savitt again, but again Mr. Savitt caught Zordon, this time delivering a 180 degree spinning side slam. Mr. Savitt covered Zordon, who kicked out at two. Mr. Savitt then waited for Zordon, almost stalking him. Once Zordon was up Mr. Savitt delivered a kick to the midsection of Zordon and got Zordon up into a fireman's carry, trying for The P Sav, but Zordon fought off Mr. Savitt's shoulders. Mr. Savitt tried for a quick clothesline on Zordon, but Zordon ducked, kicked Mr. Savitt in the midsection, grabbed hold of his head, and stunned everyone in the stadium, except Tommy Oliver up on the entrance ramp, who became irate, by hitting the owner of the PRWA with an amazing flipping piledriver. Zordon then covered Mr. Savitt as The Undertaker counted the one two three.

"The winner of this contest and NEW Owner of the PRWA, ZORDON," announced Lauren Matthews as Paul Brown stadium erupted as the Triple B's charged the ring with Alpha as Tim Washington and Rachel McDowell rolled the former owner of the PRWA out of the ring. Once the Triple B's entered the ring they all lifted Zordon onto their shoulders as the crowd was still going nuts. Meanwhile outside the ring the GRE came down to help Rachel and Tim. Once Mr. Savitt had come back around and looked at the scene in the ring he yelled the f word as loud as he could, which was censored for those watching on pay-per-view. He had lost to Zordon and lose the company he built from the ground up. Once she saw that the now former boss was back up, Kat asked for a microphone.

"Now that our former boss has come around I have an important announcement I would like to have him along with everyone else hear. As most of you know one year ago at RangerMania 1 I revealed it was me who wrote the Tommy/Kim break-up letter," Kat said.

The crowd actually cheered that part.

"I never thought I would hear people cheer that," Kat said. "You see though I didn't reveal the whole truth, I mean I was tied to a chair, there was no way I could defend myself if something I said set someone off, so I only said I wrote it and said there was no other guy You see there was another guy Kim was seeing, I don't know if they were actually dating or not, but Kim definitely cheated on Tommy with him, and here is a picture for proof," Kat said as the picture was shown on the screen.

Meanwhile outside the ring Tommy was giving Kim a very pissed off look.

"That picture is real, I had some friends down in Florida that no one knew about take that for me," Kat said with a smile at Tommy and Kim.

"I was told who the guy was, but was going to wait until the perfect time to reveal it. Hayley was the first to figure it out, then I told the rest of the Triple B's who it was, and they agreed I should wait for the perfect moment, and well this is the perfect moment, because that guy is not only apart of the PRWA, he is out here right now, outside the ring," Kat said as that quieted the crowd.

Meanwhile outside the ring Tommy was giving death glares to every male around him.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the guy from the letter is none other then the now former owner of the PRWA, Mr. Phillip Andrew Savitt," Kat said was a smile.

The crowd was stunned as outside the ring Mr. Savitt and Kimberly gulped as Tommy shot his death glare at both of them. Kimberly was actually in the middle of two men as she kept turning back and forth to stare at both of them. It soon became too much for Kim as she fainted.

The shot of Tommy giving Mr. Savitt the death glare with Kimberly on the ground between them is what we see as the cameras fade to black.

**A/N: Well that's it everyone, that's the end of RangerMania 2 and my PRWA series. What an ending, anyone see all that coming (asides from me?) I will be posting one more thing, the results page, along with a parting message. I hope everyone enjoyed chapter 15 and the entire RangerMania 2 story.**


	16. RM2 Results

**PRWA RangerMania 2 – Win or Go Home: Results Page**

**Disclaimer: I only own the PRWA and its owner Phil Savitt, who is me.**

**A/N: Alright everyone this is the last posting for RangerMania 2, my usual results chapter recapping all the matches that took place during the story.**

**Since this is the last story in my PRWA series I just want to thank everyone who has read any of the stories or all seven of them, thank you so much for sticking with me these two and a half years, I had lots of ups and downs during that time, but I always had fun writing the stories. I especially want to thank those who you who reviewed and gave me feedback on the stories.**

**Also one more the, THIS IS NOT THE END OF THE PRWA!!!!!!!!!!! My number one supporter throughout the time I wrote these stories, TommyOliverMMPRFan, asked if he could continue the PRWA once I was done with it and I told him he could so be watching out for new PRWA stuff from him (he will be under a different user name though for his Season 2 stories).**

**Again thanks to everyone who read, reviewed, and supported me throughout.**

_PRWA RangerMania 2 – Win or Go Home Results:_

Syd vs. Z, DDT Showdown Match; Winner: Z

Nick vs. Leanbow, Ref Udonna; Winner: Nick

Bulk and Skull vs. Ernie and Lt. Stone; Winners: Ernie and Stone

Nikki, LeeLee, and Daggeron vs. The Master, Imperious, and Morticon; Winners: Nikki, LeeLee, and Daggeron

Ransik and Nadira vs. Frax; Winners: Ransik and Nadira

Merrick and Shayla vs. Master Org and Toxcina; Winners: Merrick and Shayla

Mack vs. Andrew, Ref Rose; Winner: Mack

PRWA InterGalactic Title Match: Conner vs. TJ; Winner: TJ

Goldar vs. Rito; Winner: Goldar

Leo and Mike vs. Hunter and Blake; Winners: Hunter and Blake

Moltor vs. Flurious, Hell Frozen Over Match; Winner: Moltor

Alyssa and Taylor vs. Tori and Kelly; Winners: Tori and Kelly

PRWA Mixed Tag Team Title Match: Ethan and Kira vs. Billy and Hayley; Winners: Billy and Hayley

Kamdor and Miratrix vs. Will and Dax; Winners: Will and Dax

Astronema vs. Karone; Winner: Karone

Captain Mitchell and Dana vs. Bansherra and Vypra, Demon's Tomb Match; Winners: Captain Mitchell and Dana

Ryan vs. Diabolico, Inferno Match; Winner: Ryan

PRWA Women's Tag Team Title Match: Maddie and V vs. Kat and Ashley; Winners: Kat and Ashley

Rita vs. Divatox, Submarine Match; Winner: Divatox

Cam vs. Sensei; Falls Count Anywhere Match; Winner: Sensei

Wes vs. Eric, Barbed Wire Steel Cage Match; Winner: Wes

Ecliptor, Scorpius, and Sprocket vs. Zhane, Zack, and Carlos; six person Hell in a Cell Match; Winners: Ecliptor, Scorpius, and Sprocket

Jen vs. Alex, Street Fight; Winner: Jen

Lothor's Army vs. Zeltrax and Divatox's Crew; Winners: Lothor's Army

Marah vs. Kapri, Hair vs. Hair Match; Winner: Marah

PRWA Tag Team Title Match: Rocky and Sky vs. Andros and Jack, Tables Match; Winners: Andros and Jack

Trent vs. Anton, I Quit Match; Winner: Anton

Adam vs. Scorpina, Strap Match; Winner: Adam

Tanya, Aisha, Dulcea, Cassie, and Angela vs. Maya, Trakeena, Elsa, Morgana, and Charlie, Elimination Tag Team Match; Winners: Tanya, Aisha, Dulcea, Cassie, and Angela

Lothor vs. Mesogog, Parking Lot Brawl; Winner: Lothor

PRWA Women's Title Match: Kimberly vs. Trini, Submission Match, Ref Emily; Winner: Trini

Gruum vs. Broodwing, Greed Match; Winner: Gruum

Mondo and Machina vs. Gasket and Frax, Buried Alive Match; Winners: Mondo and Machina

PRWA Championship Match: Tommy vs. Jason, Do or Die TLC Match; Winner: Jason

Ivan Ooze vs. Lord Zedd vs. Master Vile; Winner: Ivan Ooze

Main Event: Zordon vs. Mr. Phil Savitt, Loser Leaves the PRWA Lumberjack Match; Winner: Zordon

_PRWA Champions and Owner:_

PRWA Champion: Jason Scott

PRWA Women's Champion: Trini Kwan

PRWA InterGalactic Champion: TJ Johnson

PRWA Tag Team Champions: Jack Landors and Andros

PRWA Women's Tag Team Champions: Ashley Hammond and Kat Hillard

PRWA Mixed Tag Team Champions: Billy Cranston and Hayley Johnson

PRWA Owner: Zordon


End file.
